


All's fair in love and war

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Disabled Character, Disabled Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Normal Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Pregnancy, Secrets, Slow Romance, Superhero Castiel (Supernatural), TW: Water torture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: In the world, there are two types of people, Normies and Supers.Supers were born with inhuman abilities which made them the better of humanity. They are considered the next step of evolution. Once a Super is established, they are taken to a specialized training/schooling where they will be mated off to other Supers. Strengthing the gene pool of Supers and creating stronger supers.While Normies are just normal humans with the ability to get sick or injured. A mutation in the normie genes makes everyone carrier, giving every child on earth the possibility of being born a Super or a normie. Separate and unequal, They are never supposed to mate or produce with each other...but what happens when they do because two childhood friends break the rules and...fall in love?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jessica Moore, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 58
Kudos: 156





	1. Dean Henry Winchester

****

**Now:**

  
  
  


Blue eyes scanned the metal frames in his hand, reading glasses. Eyeing the frames he made sure to keep on him. Cheap frames that his mother used to pick up for him every five years or so. Not to draw suspicion to the fact, he didn’t need them but realistic enough to look like his vision was progressively getting worse for reading glasses. He wasn’t sure he could fool a real eye doctor but he knew he could convince his mother of a cheaper option of just getting a pair from a corner store than getting an eye doctor visit all those years ago. Even though he was well moved out of home, he still kept them. 

Why was he faking vision problems? Well, one reason in particular. 

“Cas?” A voice spoke gaining his attention to see his best friend. 

His adorable freckles, his dazzling light green eyes, and sunkissed tan skin. His eyes slid over to the younger omega, though if you asked Dean who was dressed in his normal plaid overshirt, black undershirt, jeans, and tanned boots. 

Today, however, Dean was sporting his cane. Castiel’s blue eyes eyed the newer skull cane that supported Dean’s right side on days he needed it. Today...he needed it. Castiel could tell. Dean was leaning on it a bit more today. Some days he never needed it, some days he needed it to move, worse days, he had a wheelchair. 

Castiel shoved his reading glasses into his case before he moved to take Dean’s backpack to help his friend. 

“Cas, you don’t have to-” Dean tried but Castiel had already taken his extra weight. 

“Holding your stuff is my kink, and I thought we don’t kink shame here.” Castiel teased a wink that Dean rolled his eyes as he smiled. He loved it.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean Henry Winchester.**

His best friend since birth pretty much, destined to be since their mothers had been best friends since going to an all-girls catholic normie school since elementary. They rebelled after and during the boarding school, leading them to meet their fathers after sneaking out to play mini-golf after curfew. 

It’s all thanks to them that Dean and Castiel were so close today. Though, things...might have been different if...Castiel didn’t fake his vision problems. 

In life, you are either a Super or a Normie. Supers were humans with abilities, stronger, faster than normies. All people had the abilities to be born super or develop into Supers. Tested at birth, you could be labeled, Super, Possible, and Normie. Supers were separated from the normies and taken to the best schools where they were taught to control their powers. Where they would eventually be given a job in the government or military. 

Normies and Possible Supers were taught at generic schools till puberty or till they showed signs of being supers. The biggest tell...was if they got sick. Anyone who showed signs of sicknesses… was officially labeled normies. 

He remembered...when Dean first got sick. Dean started to get weak the first sign of his sickness. He tried to hide it, to pretend it was a fluke...till he couldn’t. He was seven when he fell for the first time. Hard. He remembered when Dean fell off the playground into the bark during school. He remembers running to him, holding his hands. Seeing Dean crying as he screamed he couldn’t get up as the teachers attempted to force the child to stand. 

Dean was diagnosed with avascular necrosis, pain in the hip resulting when poor blood circulation starves the bones that form the hip joint. A rare disease. Incurable. Though Dean’s medical treatment helped manage it...Dean could never be a Super. 

He remembered how badly Dean wanted to be. How they used to play being Supers. Dean used to have powers to control metal and Castiel always was super strong. When Dean had to go to physical therapy with hopes to even walk again...Dean stopped wanting to pretend he was a Super. 

Castiel didn’t understand, Dean...was so much cooler than a Super! He was fighting to walk! He was so strong that he left Castiel in awe. Watching Dean fighting and just being near his light. Castiel didn’t want to be a Super either...he wanted to be Dean! Though Dean didn’t understand Castiel’s obvious awe of him. Castiel adored Dean. Adored his light and strength...There was only once Dean’s strength withered. 

He remembered slightly waking up during a sleepover at Dean’s, he could hear Dean crying as Dean’s mother tried to silently comfort him. 

“He’s going to leave, mama.” Dean cried so hurt. “He’s going to be a Super and I’m never going to see him again.” 

“Dean,” Mary whispered so comfortingly but Dean...just kept crying. Castiel’s eyes watched him from the dark even as Dean was tucked back into bed. Castiel only closed his eyes when Dean’s breath was even in sleep. Castiel scooting closer just holding him till he fell asleep. 

Castiel like most mornings woke up early in the morning during the sleepover. Grabbing food from the cabinets and juice he made a mess in the toilet. Eyeing his work, he moved to the desk lamp in Dean’s room, pressing his forehead close to the bulb. 

Waking up Mary, he said his stomach hurt and he threw up. Mary was quick to believe his lie with his hot forehead. Mary called Rowena who was at home and told him the news. Castiel was sick with a slight fever and needed to be picked up. A lie that forever kept Castiel by Dean’s side. Castiel wasn’t a Super. He got sick every once in a while, said he needed reading glasses…

Even when Castiel eventually developed his first superpower, super strength, after his first rut. 

Hiding his naturally growing muscles with a pretend strick work out routine, he was begged all the time to join sports teams. Castiel refused. Not only the risk of being found out...but he enjoyed time with Dean. He enjoyed every moment with the omega. Even more when he realized he was in love with him. 

It started with a dance. The first time Castiel had the courage to act on it was freshman prom. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Their first kiss:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel a fumbling mess when he asked Dean to go to prom with him, it failed. Castiel barely got a couple of words in before Dean got a sad look on his face. 

“No. I won’t.” Dean gave a sad smile before he walked away with his cane leaving Castiel dumbfounded. 

“Why?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head upset. 

“Look. I appreciate it. Really.” Dean turned with a sigh watching some omegas and betas walking past excited for the dance. “Ask someone else.”

“I don’t want to go with anyone else.” Castiel choked. “I go with you or no one.”

“Look, I get you feel sorry for me because everyone asked you and no one asked me-” Dean started as Castiel looked at him like he had three heads. 

“Feel sorry for you?” Castiel blinked. “That’s why you think I’m asking you?” Castiel chuckled as Dean crossed his arms. 

“I  _ know _ that’s why you are asking me and not going out with the last six people who asked-” Dean commented but was stopped when Castiel cupped his face kissing him. Dean paused at this when Castiel pulled back. 

“...That’s why I asked you.” Castiel blushed, Dean blinked in surprise. “I’ll um...I’ll have my mom pick you up at eight?” Dean nodded dumbly before Castiel took Dean’s bag walking him to Mary’s car, Dean blushing the whole way. 

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Their first date:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Dean’s hand as they laid on Castiel’s hammock, Dean was half asleep as Rowena came over to pick up the leftovers from pizza...and a picture of the two. Castiel blushed giving his mom a “please leave” mumble as Rowena waved him off taking a couple of photos before she left with the leftovers. Castiel blushed when Dean let out a soft breath, Castiel looked down at him. Smiling softly he laid close to him and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Their first time:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean climbed onto Castiel’s lap slathering lube onto his cock, both naked as he breathed softly. They were home alone while their parents had gone out on a group date. A Netflix movie turned into a Netflix and  _ chill _ before Castiel could even realize. Dean kissed him first, even...asked his consent before pulling off each other’s clothes. 

God, Dean’s soft words, his soft touches, asking every piece of clothing to come off. Castiel never...been so turned on before. Sure, he had sex dreams or thoughts about how their first time would be. Castiel imagined all the ways he could initiate the sex but he would always get flustered. 

Now after being lost in Dean, Dean was lowering himself on his cock. Castiel moaned moving to hold his lover. Worried he could hurt him with his strength. This is why Supers weren’t supposed to be with normies...but here they were. Castiel slowly rocking up into Dean as Dean slowly rolled his hips on his. Dean took his time careful of his hips and soon Castiel was taking over the thrusts. Keeping Dean’s hip still as he moved on top of him. The sex was slow and loving, their eyes rarely leaving each other. Castiel never imagined he could be this gentle...

When their orgasm came, they came together, Castiel panting over him as Dean kissed him repeatedly. 

“Shit, I came inside-” Castiel worried.

“I’m on birth control,” Dean reassured, Castiel panting softly before he raised an eyebrow.

“Since when?” Castiel asked playfully.

“Since the first time you tried to ask me to have sex.” Dean panted as Castiel softly pulled off of him moving to clean his lover. “...I thought I would be prepared...just in case.”

“How did your mom take it?” Castiel took his time to clean him. 

“What? Me asking for the implant?” Dean laid there just catching his breath. “Nothing, she just assumed we were having sex already. She was surprised when I said we hadn’t.”

“Why did she think we were?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know.” Dean breathed. “She said you never take your hands off of me...like an alpha to their mate.” Castiel paused at that as Dean eyed him softly. “I would say yes, you know.” 

“To what?” Castiel blushed, playing dumb as Dean smiled at him softly. Dean read him like an open book.

“Nothing at all.” Dean chuckled as Castiel moved to help him get dressed. Castiel’s heart soaring knowing...Dean  _ would _ say yes.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The proposal:**

  
  
  
  


Dean was pushed towards the ramp after the end of the high school graduation ceremony, Dean held Castiel and his diploma. Mary and John moved to kiss and love on Dean handing him some flowers one was a bouquet of Asters, the other was a bouquet of Edelweiss which Dean could barely hold with the diplomas. Rowena and Boris walked over, taking the diplomas only to hand Dean more bouquets, one of Heliotrope and the other of Myrtle. 

“These are too many flowers.” Dean laughed as he noticed their grandparents and their friends lined up handing him more and more bouquets. When he no longer could hold them with his hands or wheelchair, they laid it against the wheelchair. “Guys, I don’t know what I can even do with these.” 

Dean was laughing and blushing till Castiel stood at the end of the line holding long stem roses. Dean laughed softly moving to hold out his hand for Castiel’s roses but...Castiel got down on one knee. Dean’s eyes widened as he covered his mouth dropping a couple of the bouquets in his hand making everyone smile. 

“Every single bouquet here is a love letter.” Castiel smiled softly touching the roses. “Every single word I always stuttered to get out...but this one. This one. This one is the only one I think I can get out without crying and stuttering.” Castiel was shaking as he pulled a ring box from his pocket showing off a beautiful silver ring. “...Dean, Will you mate me?”

Dean nodded in tears as Castiel slid the ring onto his finger before hugging him. Their family and friends clapped and cheered as Dean cried into Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Thank god, I am in my wheelchair, or I would have fallen on my ass.” Dean sniffed as everyone laughed. 

Castiel pulled back as Mary and Rowena started to happily chatter about their sons and the celebration dinner for the mating proposal and the graduation. Everyone helping to pick up the bouquet before Castiel went to push Dean’s wheelchair. Dean’s friends talked his ear off about the proposal and how they were all in on it. Castiel couldn’t stop staring at him. God. He loved him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Their first apartment:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked in eyeing the apartment, first floor, on a disabled friendly apartment. Dean didn’t have to worry about his mobility here. Which was the biggest hindrance to their apartment search. Trying to find a place where Dean can easily get to the apartment and be able to use his wheelchair if needed. 

Dean put down Castiel’s cat carrier as he placed his cane against the wall. The floor was perfect for his cane use. He didn’t need to get around the stairs and didn’t need to find a ramp. Dean’s apartment was all one level. While they are starting their life and living away from home for college, it was a must need not to settle. Luckily they didn’t, they found this. 

“This place is perfect,” Castiel spoke coming in with the last couple boxes. “Handicap parking for the van, not a stair insight.” 

“I’m sorry-,” Dean spoke rubbing his mating mark when he was going to apologize for his disability. 

“Hey, never apologize.” Castiel cupped his chin with care before kissing his mate. Dean closed his eyes and just allowed the affection. Castiel nuzzled him, then lead him to the new couch. “Your hips hurting. I can tell. Rest.” 

“I need to help with the stuff.” Dean breathed but was already laying down on the couch propping up his hip with a pillow between his legs. 

“I got it.” Castiel leaned down letting his cat out of the carrier which happily sniffed around. “Just-” 

Castiel paused seeing Dean was already asleep, Castiel leaned down kissing his forehead before getting started to put things away listening to the soft snores of his mate. With his mate asleep, Castiel was able to use his powers to carry and set up all the furniture, careful not to let his mate know.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A surprise:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in bed on his phone as he glanced up seeing Castiel coming in. They were in school for different things, so the classes were normally at the same time. Dean didn’t have classes on Saturday. Castiel had one in the morning. Dean smiled as Castiel collapsed into the bed so happy for his bed. Dean hummed as Castiel laid his head on Dean’s stomach enjoying the warmth of Dean’s body. 

“Good morning,” Dean mumbled focusing on him. 

“It’s still too early,” Castiel whispered as Dean played with his hair. Castiel loved it when Dean did this. It was his kryptonite. 

“It’s okay, the class is done. Now it’s just us three to enjoy our morning to sleep in.” Dean breathed as Castiel who was almost passed outraised his head slightly.

“Us three?” Castiel mumbled. “I don’t see Bees.” 

“Bees is enjoying breakfast.” Dean chuckled petting his hair before he sighed. “Silly...I wasn’t talking about the cat.” 

“Then who?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed. 

“Can’t you hear them?” Dean whispered. “They are very small but they are still growing.” Castiel tensed as he raised his head to look down at Dean’s stomach. Tears filled his eyes as Castiel started to cry laying down softly on Dean’s stomach petting it with love. Dean smiled, blinking away tears. 

“W-We are pregnant?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly. 

“We are about six weeks.” Dean breathed softly as Castiel only cried harder kissing his stomach before leaning up to kiss Dean. 

“I love you so much.” Castiel breathed, touching his stomach with care. This little one. They didn’t allow Supers to mate normies. They didn’t allow the production of children with normies. They believed Supers were the next evolution, that mating normies were stopping the evolution. Castiel couldn’t believe how blessed he was. A simple lie that kept Dean by his side and that simple lie helped create this little life. 

“C-Can I hold you a while?” Castiel sniffed as Dean nodded softly just holding them till they both fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**The reveal:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat lifting weights as Dean walked around the kitchen cooking, his little belly just showing in shirts. Castiel watched the news a lot, mostly news on Supers and all the gene research. They were invincible. They could throw yachts. One super bled and it was on the news for weeks. 

Castiel wondered what their child would be like. Would he be like everyone else? Possible normie or Super? There had never been just a pairing of a Super and normie. There had never been a confirmed produced child. Everyone just had the mutation to make a Super. That’s why Supers were bred with Supers. To make more Supers. So they could officially evolve to make even more Supers. Castiel wondered often what potential their little life held. 

No matter what, though. They would love him none the same. 

Dean came over blocking the view of the tv slightly with his pregnant belly, pulling Castiel’s attention from the news. Castiel smiled seeing his mate holding a piece of cake. Frosting covered the cake, showing none of the exposed cake inside. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything but a birthday cake for your birthday?” Dean asked as Castiel cupped Dean’s belly holding it close. 

“You couldn’t give me anything else.” Castiel kissed his belly before taking the cake. “I’m already so happy I could burst.”

“...Actually there is one more thing I can give you,” Dean spoke as Castiel tilted his head. Dean happily took a seat on the couch. “...One bite of the cake and you’ll know our little one's gender.”

“You didn’t!” Castiel choked looking at the cake slice. That’s why it was covered in frosting.

“I dyed the cake the color.” Dean laughed seeing Castiel in tears. “I know you wanted to know.”

“...I…” Castiel sniffed taking a moment before he cut into the cake slice. He watched the delicious piece fall onto its side revealing the beautiful blue vanilla cake under the chocolate frosting. 

“We’re going to have a little boy.” Dean breathed moving to hold his lover as Castiel put down the cake to hold him and cry. Dean wiped his own tears as they held each other. Letting Castiel enjoy the news about their special surprise. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cas, you don’t have to-” Dean tried but Castiel had already taken his extra weight. 

“Holding your stuff is my kink, and I thought we don’t kink shame here.” Castiel teased a wink that Dean rolled his eyes as he smiled. He loved it. 

Castiel wrapped a loving arm around his waist touching the exposed baby bump showing and growing every day. Dean was due pretty soon, despite the fact it was so close. Dean wanted to finish the year strong. He was going to take a year off physically coming to school, but he was going to continue his courses but online while he rested after having the baby. Today was the last day and he couldn’t wait to be going home. Dean was so happy to be done with school so he could take his last days pregnant and relax before the baby comes. Dean held his hip as he walked with his cane. 

“Are you sure you can walk to the car?” Castiel asked, knowing Dean hated the fact he needed more help being pregnant.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean lied but it was obvious he was starting to struggle. Castiel put the bags on one arm before he scooped up his mate. Dean laughed as Castiel carried him with ease. Dean had a love/hate relationship with Castiel carrying him. He really adored it but he also hated needing help. “You suck.”

Castiel smiled with pride, though Dean worried about his weight as Castiel carried him. Castiel admittedly couldn’t even feel his weight. Castiel never tested how much he could take but he knew Dean wasn’t even close to being a problem to carry. Castiel got to the van, tossing their stuff into the trunk as Dean talked to him about getting something yummy for dinner. Castiel smiled at his comments moving to close the trunk when...he felt time slow. 

Castiel turned his head seeing a car backing towards them at high speeds. Castiel turned back towards Dean, his eyes scanned the trunk trying to think of ways to protect his mate and child. Putting Dean in the trunk? No. This was going to hit them hard. Trying to shove him away? No Idea if Dean would be hurt by the car. Castiel turned to scoop Dean tightly in his arms, protecting him from the car as he made sure he took the full brunt. 

The car slammed into them, the car indenting at the touch of Castiel’s body against it. Dean panted scared as Dean looked around to see the metal around them. Castiel quickly shoved the car away from them, till they were free of being trapped within the car. 

“Holy shit,” Dean looked at him in surprise as Castiel moved to put Dean into their undamaged car. “Holy shit!” Dean barely got out as Castiel slammed the door. Castiel got into the driver's seat. 

“Oh my god!” The other driver commented on the damage but Castiel had already sped away from the scene. 

“Are you okay?!” Dean asked as Castiel nodded, rubbing Dean’s belly with care, he was shaking, trying to calm down. Dean noticed Castiel’s fear. Dean put his hand on Castiel’s. “We are okay...We are okay…” Dean repeated as Castiel slowly calmed by his mate's touch. 

Castiel pulled up to their apartment, turning off the car, and laid his head on the wheel. Just taking a second. Dean rubbed his back till Castiel sat up. 

“Are you sure, you are okay?” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded softly. 

“We weren’t hit by a car...you were.” Dean started softly brushing some glass off Castiel.

“...I was going to tell you,” Castiel mumbled, knowing his secret was out. 

“No, you weren’t.” Dean rubbed his belly. “...So...you’re a Super.”

“Yeah…” Castiel rubbed his face. 

“...but you have been sick…” Dean spoke trying to understand. “You have reading glasses!”

“I only pretended to need them,” Castiel mumbled.

“...But...why did you pretend to be a normie?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

“...You really don’t know?” Castiel spoke softly cupping his face. Dean softly smiled at that as they laid their foreheads together. “...Because I was and forever am madly in love with you.”

“Our son...he’s the child of a Super and a normie…” Dean breathed. 

“I know.” Castiel breathed, touching his stomach. This child is forbidden. If Castiel had followed the rules, he would have been taken away from Dean. Mated to another Super. Supers never produced with normies. Castiel felt their son move in Dean’s belly before Castiel got out of the car. Dean attempted to get out on his own but Castiel already scooped him up. He just wanted him safe, resting in bed. 

“Cas-” Dean breathed but he knew there was no arguing as Castiel brought him to the couch. Laying him on the sofa before laying a blanket onto him. Dean looked up at him as Castiel handed him the remote kissing him. 

“I’ll get you both something to eat.” Castiel leaned down kissing him once again before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. 

Castiel got to the car, turning it on as his phone blinked with a snap. Dean had sent him a video of their baby moving. Castiel breathed softly smiling at the movement. Dean always knew what would make him feel better. Castiel was on edge...In protective alpha mode going through all the things that could have happened to Dean or their child. This was what he needed and Dean knew. Castiel watched the video for a moment before Dean knocked on the window getting his attention.

“I ordered it delivered...come rest with us.” Dean smiled softly at him, Castiel could see Dean worried about him too. Castiel turned off the car, nodding before he got out. Dean was already heading back inside to rest, Castiel happily following. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean balanced the food on his stomach as Castiel and Dean laid on the couch watching some TV. Castiel watched Dean’s stomach rock the plate of food from their active little boy. Castiel instinctively caught the plate if the baby kicked it too hard or moved too fast. Things Dean didn’t notice were very super of him till now. Castiel never let anything fall or tumble. Including Dean. 

Dean caught a fry that slid on the plate, Dean watching the show as Castiel rubbed his feet. Which he always did after eating, to make sure Dean’s feet didn’t suffer too badly from the little tike inside him. 

“I can’t believe you are a Super. You never once roughly handled me.” Dean commented. “I mean, I sneeze and I’m off my feet for a bit.” 

“Not going to drop it are you?” Castiel teased as Dean turned to him.

“I’m banging a hot as fuck super who lied about everything he is to be mine,” Dean commented as Castiel raised an eyebrow to that amused. “I am allowed to be impressed.”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Castiel leaned over and kissed him. 

“...Wait, we can get in trouble, right? If we get caught?” Dean asked. “I mean, we aren’t supposed to be mated.”

“What can they do about that now?” Castiel breathed. “I’m mated to you, nothing can or will change that. It’s forever.”

“True.” Dean relaxed slightly as the baby knocked off the plate which Castiel caught quickly. Dean gratefully took it back, happy to eat. “I should have realized. You are way too strong, tall, and handsome.” Castiel beamed at that. “It’s really fucking romantic you lied all these years so you can mate me.”

“I think it's really fucking lucky you didn’t reject me,” Castiel spoke. 

“...You don’t think anyone would find out about the accident, do you?” Dean asked softly. 

“No, We left pretty quickly. I don’t even think there were cameras.” Castiel blew it off as Dean relaxed going back to eating. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**College campus:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Rewind and Play again.” A voice of the leader of the group spoke, messing with a pocket watch subconsciously seeing the car speeding backward towards the large alpha and pregnant omega. 

The Alpha curled around the omega taking the hit from the car like it was nothing, the metal mended around them. There was no movement from the back of the van till the car was moved away from the couple with one hand. The Alpha pushing it aside like it was foam. Realizing what he had done, the Alpha rushed the omega into the passenger's seat before getting in the driver's side. Speeding off before the driver of the other car could get a word out. 

“See? I wasn’t lying.” The woman explained. “Is this worth the reward? I gave you the info. I told you he was a Super!” The man turned to hand her a stack of hundreds, which she lit up accepting.

“No one is to hear about this.” The leader spoke as the woman nodded. 

“Hear what?” She blinked innocently before leaving. The leader eyed her before turning back to the screen. 

“Read the license plate and get us the info of the couple.” The leader turned away. “Want it on my desk by tonight.” 

“Yes, sir.” Another man saluted before getting back to work to get the license visible on the security camera, trying to find the secret super. 


	2. Hide and Seek

Dean jolted up in bed panting from his nightmare, Dean held his stomach as Castiel moved to him. Startled out of sleep by Dean’s screams, Castiel held him tightly. Dean shook panting as he slowly relaxed into Castiel’s grip. 

“Same nightmare?” Castiel asked as Dean softly nodded. Dean breathed rubbing his face tiredly as Castiel kissed his shoulder.

“It’s always the same. They take our baby. They always take him-” Dean panted as Castiel kissed his forehead just rocking Dean. Dean took a slow calming breath. 

“It’s just a nightmare,” Castiel stated as Dean looked at him with worry. “Hey, you know what I am-”

“I know. I just…” Dean shook his head remembering. “...You’re right, It’s just a dream.” Dean laid back into his arms. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed. 

“...I’m in a dark room, but god, it feels like a small cell more than a room” Dean mumbled holding himself. “I’m giving birth and I’m alone but I don’t know. I just don’t feel alone.” Dean shrugged running his fingers through his hair. “You aren’t there. Just, I don’t know... You just aren’t there and I am so scared-” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Castiel breathed as Dean rubbed his tearing up eyes before Dean’s phone started to ring. Castiel pulled him into a tight hug before he pulled back to let Dean answer the phone.

“Hello? Mom?... What’s wrong?” Dean commented suddenly worried by his mother’s frantic talking before Dean grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

Castiel’s eyes moved to the scene before him, of Castiel saving Dean from the car. Their faces weren’t visible in the blurry footage but the news was talking about a secret Super living amongst the normies.

“Shit.” Castiel choked as Dean told his mother he had to go before just hanging up on her as Dean got up. Dean was mumbling to himself as he grabbed their suitcases from the closet. “Dean?”

“We are going somewhere. Anywhere.” Dean commented worried as he moved to grab stuff from their drawers. “Just till this blows over.”

“No no, you are too close to giving birth to be running around.” Castiel stood as Dean gave him a look. “There is no way anyone knows that is us. I was carrying you, no one saw the crutch and I hid your pregnancy. The van could be any-” 

With a loud pounding on the door, Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. Dean held himself nervously as Castiel sat up sliding on some boxers. 

“Cas, Don’t-!” Dean hissed as Castiel waved him softly like it was okay moving to the door as he tossed on a shirt. Dean let go of himself to start packing the essentials. 

Castiel slid on a shirt as he walked to the door. Peering through the peephole, seeing a man floating slightly above the doormat. Taking in the white and silver suit. The man had longer brown shaggy hair, and even without floating, he was super tall. Castiel...recognized his man. 

This was Super, a famous one, known as “Uncle” Sam. He was the one they paraded around to events, their best super. Him being here...wasn’t good. He was sent to deal with the big problems...

Sam looked directly at the peephole before smirking. Castiel didn’t have time to react as Sam punched the door, throwing the door at Castiel. Knocking him clear through the house, stopping as he hit the wall three rooms away. Castiel grunted, moving out of the hole in the wall, some bricks falling as he stood. 

“So you are a Super,” Sam spoke amused. “You will be coming with me-” Sam started walking into the house when he was sprayed in the face by someone. Sam grunted covering his face as his eyes burned to fall to his knees. 

“Who the FUCK do you think you are just barging in like you OWN the place!” Dean snapped. “This is OUR home, not yours!” 

“Dean?!” Castiel choked as Dean swung the suitcase in his arms hitting Sam hard. 

“Jesus.” Sam tried to protect himself as he trying to blink the pepper spray from his eyes. 

“COME ON! THE PEPPER SPRAY WON’T HOLD HIM.” Dean yelled climbing over Sam already heading to the truck. Castiel ran towards the front door where Sam grabbed his ankle knocking him down. Castiel slammed into the ground as Sam pulled him back towards him. Castiel dodged the blows as Sam aimed for hits to the face. 

Castiel kicked him in the stomach trying to take control when Sam grabbed his face slamming him into the floor. Snapping the wood under his head. God, Castiel could take a punch, but never had he been in a fight with someone just as strong as him. Castiel forced his head up slamming his forehead into Sam’s nose, causing it to break. Sam winced sitting up from the hit.

“DUCK!” Dean’s voice made Castiel lay back down just as the car drove over him hitting Sam hard, going till it slammed through the apartment and threw Sam through the back wall and into the courtyard. Sam rolled and flipped till he came to a stop against some playground equipment. 

Castiel shot up looking at Dean in surprise as Dean opened his door. 

“WHAT ARE YOU SITTING AROUND FOR?! COME ON!” Dean yelled angry as Castiel stood moving to the passenger’s seat closing the door. 

Dean backed the car out of the house before he sped out of the apartment. Castiel’s whole body was in shock as Dean sped down the street, both hands clenching the wheel. Castiel pulled down the passenger mirror, looking at the bleeding injuries on his face. He has never been hurt before. Castiel tasted his blood in his mouth, his eyebrow was pouring blood, and most likely needed stitches. 

“Holy shit!” Dean laughed as Castiel touched his busted lip. “You know what they say about never meeting your heroes…You okay?” 

“Yeah, he got a few good punches in.” Castiel licked his busted lip as Dean eyed him. “...I think you held up a lot better than I did.”

“Thanks for buying me the pepper spray.” Dean beamed as Castiel’s hand moved to Dean’s belly.

“You both okay?” Castiel asked.

“He’s a bit hungry but other than that, we are right as rain,” Dean stated. “Maybe we can stop and grab something when we ditch the car.”

“Ditch the car?” Castiel glanced up as he looked back at the van. They needed this for Dean’s mobility. 

“We can’t keep it, they will be looking for it,” Dean explained. “This is how they found us, babe. Don’t worry, I dropped Bees over at the neighbors. Your mom will come to get the cat and care for him-” 

“Babe, you need this stuff.” Castiel breathed worried. 

“Just the bare essentials,” Dean spoke. “I have my foldable cane in the suitcase but we leave the wheelchair.”

“What happens when you can’t walk with the cane?” Castiel asked. 

“Cas, we can’t worry about that now,” Dean stated. “We just need to get out of here.”

“Just let me out, they are after me, not you. Go to my mother’s-” Castiel breathed when Dean slammed on the break making Castiel jolted. He groaned at the jolt as Dean took his hand and forced to his belly. 

“They are after him too,” Dean stated as Castiel paused. Dean was right. It was only a matter of time before they went after Dean too. “...Do you know how to steal a car?” 

“No?” Castiel asked as Dean started to drive again. 

“Do you have your phone on you?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. “Good, I ditched my phone with the neighbor after calling your mom. We need burner phones, Let’s drive out of the city before hitting a store to get some and food.” 

“Good idea,” Castiel stated as Dean rubbed his belly with care. “Want me to drive?”

“We can switch when we get to a different town. I need to make sure Uncle Sam is far back in our rearview.” Dean started rubbing his belly as he eyed Castiel’s eyebrow wound. “...you are going to need stitches.” 

“I figured.” Castiel touched it as Dean reached back grabbing a towel from the back. 

“Here. Put this on it. Stop the bleeding.” Dean spoke as Castiel placed the towel against his forehead as he laid back. “Sleep, I’ll wake you when we get there.” Castiel nodded softly closing his eyes, trying to sleep off his pain.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Elsewhere:**

  
  
  
  


Sam pulled himself from the playground equipment, he was pretty beat up but he will heal. Sam groaned at the weight he put on his right arm. Sam placed his wrist between his legs before he snapped his shoulder back into place. Sam swallowed his pain before he stood up straight seeing his handler in front of him. 

“Where are Castiel Novak and his mate?” The man spoke as Sam looked at him in fear. The man pressed a red button on his watch.

“T-They hit me with a car, I-” Sam screamed in pain as a silver choker on his neck started to shock him. Sam screamed scratching at his neck as he collapsed onto the ground. “CROWLEY! I’M SORRY! I’LL DO BETTER!” Crowley stopped clicking the button. 

“Then FIND them!” Crowley hissed as Sam nodded holding his neck trying to breathe.”Do not disappoint me.” Crowley moved towards his car as Sam slowly pulled himself off the floor, he held his metal collar. Closing his eyes as the pain subsided, his eyes glowed red before he shot up into the air, flying away. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly stirred when the door opened next to him, Dean eyed him as Castiel sat up. Dean was holding a bag as he tapped Castiel’s leg. 

“I need to stitch you up,” Dean commented as Castiel moved to climb out of the car. 

He helped Dean into his seat giving Dean some more height to work. Dean was in school to be a nurse, he was almost done with his schooling, so stitches were not a problem. Castiel closed his eyes as Dean stitched his eyebrow shut. 

“I got more supplies and some other stuff we might need,” Dean stated as cleaned Castiel’s other wounds making sure they were okay before he pulled his hands back taking off his gloves. “We need to ditch the car.” 

“If we steal a car someone will report it,” Castiel spoke before he moved to the back of the van. He pulled out a screwdriver. “Just stay there and rest, leave it to me.” 

Dean nodded before he closed the door and chewed on his snack. Castiel changed their license plates, stealing it from another car. When he finished, he got back into the car seeing Dean snacking. Castiel softly patted Dean’s belly as he started the car. 

“I changed the license plates. It should buy us time. Besides, people rarely know their license plates. They might not report the change.” Castiel stated. 

“Good idea, love.” Dean took his hand softly. 

“I want to try to keep the van and wheelchair as long as possible,” Castiel stated as he glanced back at the stuff Dean bought. Tent, blow-up mattress, and other stuff that might help if they had to camp it out. Along with food and an ice cooler with a couple of bags of ice. “I would have gone shopping.”

“Don’t worry, An employee helped me load everything,” Dean started eating some chips. “I figured if I went alone, they might have a harder time spotting me.” Castiel blinked, Dean was always so smart about this. Using his head. They would be looking for an alpha or at least an alpha and an omega. They wouldn’t think twice about a single omega. 

“You are too brilliant for me,” Castiel kissed his hand as Dean beamed. 

“Obviously.” Dean chuckled hanging him a burner phone. “Here, just in case of emergencies. I got one too.” Castiel took the flip phone eyeing it before he placed it in the cupholder. Dean laid back into the chair as Castiel eyed him. 

“Think you can sleep?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled the blanket he bought towards him snuggling into it. 

“I’ll manage.” Dean breathed handing Castiel the chips to hold his belly. Castiel smiled softly seeing Dean holding his low belly to rest. Castiel put on the heat in the car making sure it was a good temperature for Dean as Dean fell asleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Rowena’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Rowena thanked the neighbor for holding Bees for her, she eyed the carnage of her son’s old home as it was sealed the best it could for the police. There was a small crowd as people talked about her son and her son in law. Outlaws, on the run, be on the lookout. 

“Unfortunate, right?” A voice made her turn to see a short omega male in a nice black coat and dark sunglasses. Rowena eyed the man. “He should live how he would like. Your son.”

“...Did you research.” Rowena breathed trying to look casual. “To know who I am.”

“Just because I just know how it feels.” The man explained looking at her, exposing the glowing brown eyes behind the sunglasses. 

“You’re a Super,” Rowena whispered. 

“By all accounts, I am a normie.” The man breathed softly. “I don’t want to be anything more than a normal person. I just want to be free to make my own choices. Who I mate, when I mate...hell, even just my career.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Rowena spoke as the man eyed her. 

“Because I want to help your son.” The man explained. “...There are others like him, those who can hide him and keep them safe.”

“Why do you want to help him?” Rowena stated. 

“...Because he could be me. Right now. Trying to keep himself and his family safe.” The man stated before moving closer. “...His mate is pretty pregnant, we have doctors, we have people who can shelter him. We want to help them.” The man held out a card which Rowena took it.

She eyed the card for LOKKIS, a famous restaurant she knew of a couple of towns over. To even eat there, you had to reserve a table for months in advance. 

“I know this place,” Rowena mumbled. “Gabriel Montoya. I recognize your name too, you are a famous chef.” 

“Some of us need a day job.” The man chuckled before he turned to her. “When they get back in contact with you, let them know I will reserve a table for them every night at my restaurant under the name Dérobé. They can come at any time and they will be safe with us.” Rowena nodded as Gabriel tipped his hat to her politely before he turned to shove his hands into his pocket walking away. Rowena wondered if she could trust him, but...he had more to lose by trusting her. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean breathed happily seeing the tent set up, the camping spot of the night. Castiel had worked so hard to get it up before it got too late. Dean rubbed his belly as Castiel scrambled around. Dean wanted to lay down some more or at least sit but he couldn’t...really sit that low without help. He could tell Castiel was worried about everything. How to keep them warm, would the large sleeping bag and blankets be enough? If he should bother starting a fire since it was so late, but his mate deserved a hot meal. Castiel’s mind going a thousand miles a minute. Dean rubbed his belly, watching his mate moving back and forth from the van before he noticed Dean’s stare. 

“Shit. I am so sorry.” Castiel realized Dean was just standing there as he moved to Dean kissing his forehead. “What do you need?” 

“Helping me into the bed?” Dean asked with a soft smile as Castiel nodded. 

“I am so sorry, why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel scooped Dean up before he moved Dean into the tent lowering him to the bed. 

“You seemed so busy, I didn’t want to bother you.” Dean hummed as Castiel smiled softly down at his mate. 

“You could never bother me.” Castiel breathed as he touched Dean’s hip softly. “How is your hip?” 

“It hurts a bit.” Dean breathed. “I packed my medication in our bag.” Castiel moved to the floor of the tent looking for Dean’s medication. He pulled it out, pausing about how light it was. Shit. They were going to get the refill the day of the accident...But because of what happened...and how upset Castiel was. They said they would get it today...today. They wouldn’t be able to get the refills without being caught. Castiel opened it up seeing that if Dean took his normal two pills...they would only have some for a couple of days. 

Castiel...had to find a way to get him some more or Dean would suffer. Castiel moved to hold out two of the pills as he handed Dean water. Dean eyed the pills before taking one before taking the water. 

“...We should save what we can,” Dean started taking it. 

“Dean, you can’t.” Castiel tried but Dean had already taken the one but refused the other. Dean turned to lay down as Castiel sighed. Castiel put the medication into the pill bottle then closing it and putting it away. Castiel eyed him before kissing Dean’s forehead, leaving the tent. Castiel noticed his burner phone was ringing as he answered. “Mom?” 

“Cas. Are you both okay?” Rowena asked. “You are so smart to have emailed me through the company email in a customer cake request. I realized when you put Atlas Bees as the client's name.”

“Dean’s idea,” Castiel stated. “The baby name and the cat.” 

“It worked. We even are making the cake to not draw suspicion. Are you guys okay?” Rowena asked as Castiel nodded. 

“...We didn’t plan this very well. Dean’s pregnant and almost out of his pain meds.” Castiel explained. “I need to think of something.”

“M-Maybe I can pick it up?” Rowena tried but she knew it wouldn’t work. She sighed before taking out the business card. “I have an idea. You know that restaurant **_Lokki’s_ **.”

“Yes.” Castiel chuckled. “Dean wanted to go since it opened.”

“...Well what if I told you, I know of someone who wants to help you,” Rowena asked as Castiel questioned that.

“What’s in it for them?” Castiel stated. 

“...Nothing. Just the fact that they had more to lose by trying to help you...but they still want to.” Rowena stated. “...They have a table for you under the name Dérobé. They said you can come anytime. The table is for you.” 

“...Should we trust them?” Castiel asked concerned.

“...I think I trust them,” Rowena stated. “...It might be the only help you may get.” 

“...I love you, mom.” Castiel breathed as Rowena's heart broke at that. He seemed so scared. 

“I love you, baby. Be strong.” Rowena whispered. 

“That’s what got us in trouble in the first place.” Castiel joked as Rowena sighed sadly before Boris waved for the phone. Boris happily talked to his son, also filled with the same worries Rowena had as she listened...she hoped telling Castiel was the right thing to do.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean tried to hide his shaking as he drank water sitting in the passenger seat as Castiel loaded back up the camping equipment, Castiel said he had a plan. Dean trusted him so he didn’t ask too much about it. Especially since the baby was on his bladder since he woke up and he was in so much pain from his hip. He was trying to ignore it, but just sitting hurt. Castiel got into the car noticed Dean finished his water. He did this when he was in pain. 

“You’ll be fine.” Castiel breathed with worry holding his hand. “...I spiked your water.” 

“...Bitch.” Dean chuckled realizing before sighed. “Cas, we need to save-”

“I have a plan. Will you trust me?” Castiel asked kissing Dean’s hand. 

“I will,” Dean asked as Castiel smiled at him.

“Take your meds on time and the right amount.” Castiel looked at him as Dean smiled and nodded. 

“Okay. I trust you.” Dean stated as Castiel started the car. 

“Bring any fancy clothes?” Castiel asked as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Should I have?” Dean chuckled as they drove away.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Sam eyed the campsite, paid for in Cash, the farthest from the entrance. Sam eyed the tire tread he has been following since the apartment. Sam floated above the tires as he estimated how long since they been there. Before he flew in the direction of the tracks. 


	3. Lokki's

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel worked in the kitchen of his restaurant, adding the last few garnishes. His kitchen was winding down for the night. Gabriel eyed the last dishes for the night just as they were being taken away. Gabriel moved to his cigarettes in his pocket just as he headed towards the back door to the kitchen. Exiting out to the cold air, he lit the cigarette. Blowing out smoke when he noticed someone leaning against the wall. 

“Got a smoke?” The man asked as Gabriel nodded offering it to the man. He eyed the clean appearance wondering if he was a customer. The man put the smoke to his lips, blowing it out. He felt like he recognized the man from somewhere. He wore a baseball cap that hid half of his face. 

“Customer?” Gabriel asked blowing out smoke.

“It’s going to be my first time eating here.” The man stated as Gabriel eyed him. “Heard is worth it.”

“We are about to close,” Gabriel stated. “We aren’t seating anymore.”

“We got reservations.” The man spoke with a smile. 

“Under what name?” Gabriel asked, blowing out smoke. 

“Dérobé,” The man blew out. “Heard it was valid for any time.” So this was Castiel. Gabriel took in his large muscles, he looked like he was curling into himself, hiding his body slightly to not be as noticed. 

“It is.” Gabriel smiled softly. “In fact, I prefer you to come at this time. Less of an audience.” Gabriel eyed the surroundings. “Where’s Dean? I was hoping to see him.” 

“I had to check you out. Make sure it was safe.” Castiel blew out smoke before he put the bud out against the dumpster, then tossed it into it. Gabriel put his out before also tossing it into the dumpster. 

“Come back in an hour,” Gabriel stated before he went inside slightly grabbing the menu. “Anything you guys would like to eat?” Castiel took it eyeing the menu. “On the house.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel hesitated. 

“You guys deserve a good meal. Especially with the growing baby.” Gabriel stated. “As one omega to another, Dean and the baby deserve it.” Castiel smiled softly at that. 

“...Dean would love the Lobster Thermidor and I’ll have the coffee marinated mutton chops,” Castiel stated. 

“Anything to drink?” Gabriel asked. 

“Soda is fine,” Castiel stated, handing him the menu. “Two cokes?”

“Can do.” Gabriel took the menu. “I’ll leave the front door open, just come on in and have a seat when the neon open sign is turned back on.” Castiel nodded softly before he took a step forward. 

“Why are you helping us?” Castiel asked sincerely. 

“...Because I’m also a child of a Super and a normie,” Gabriel whispered. “I just...don’t want what happened to me to happen to you.” Castiel seemed surprised as Gabriel walked back in leaving Castiel alone. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean hesitantly eyed the restaurant, Dean held Castiel’s arm and used his cane as they walked up to the dark restaurant. He was scared this was a trap, but Castiel reassured that he trusted him. Dean couldn’t figure out why. Castiel just said he did. Dean watched Castiel holding open the door as Dean walked in. Gabriel glanced up, finishing putting the last plate on the table. Dean eyed the food on the table for three. It all looked and smelled so good. 

“You must be Dean.” The man, Gabriel, smiled moving to shake his hand. Dean let go of Castiel and held out his hand shaking it, Dean obviously distrusting him. Dean’s eyes slightly glossed over the second they connected skin as he held his hand, Gabriel slightly tilted his head amused before Dean smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Gabriel.” Dean smiled much more open to him.

“I see, your child’s abilities are already in full effect,” Gabriel stated. “Just like my mother was.” 

“W-...What do you mean?” Dean asked as Gabriel ushered them to sit. Dean happily moved to dig into the food, Castiel eyed his mate with love moving to fold the cane. 

“You touched my skin...now you trust me.” Gabriel acknowledged. “Why?”

“...I don’t know...I just...knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” Dean stated as Gabriel nodded. 

“That’s your child’s abilities. I, myself, have the same powers. The abilities to know when someone is trustworthy based on touch, the ability to manipulate a person-” Gabriel stated.

“Mind control?” Dean asked as Gabriel nodded. “...That’s why Castiel trusted you.”

“I might have used it just a smidge.” Gabriel winked as Castiel seemed taken back.

“You used your powers on me-” Castiel seemed upset but Dean’s hand on his shoulder calmed him. 

“He’s trustworthy,” Dean stated. 

“It was the only way to get you here, where you won’t have to be on the run,” Gabriel admitted.

“How do I know you aren’t manipulating Dean or me now?” Castiel asked as Gabriel tilted his head amused. 

“My powers will not work on Dean,” Gabriel blew him off. “Not when he carries the child.” 

“How can I trust you?” Castiel asked as Gabriel turned to look at Dean who was enjoying the food to the fullest. 

“Dean?” Gabriel spoke as Dean glanced up at him. “. _..Kiss me _ .” Gabriel’s eyes glowed amber as he stared into Dean’s eyes. Castiel waited for a reaction. Dean eyed him not amused.

“No.” Dean stated. Castiel went to argue that how did that prove anything but Gabriel turned to Castiel.

_ “Castiel, toss your water into your face _ ,” Gabriel stated as his eyes glowed. Castiel immediately did what he said, blinking as he wiped the water from his face.

“...Point proved,” Castiel mumbled as Dean helped himself to some of Castiel’s food. “...but won’t helping us put us more at risk?”

“It could,” Gabriel stated. “But I am willing to take that risk.”

“I can’t put you at risk-” Castiel started when Dean’s voice stopped them.

“Who did you lose?” Dean’s voice made Gabriel look at him. “...Was it your mother or father?”

“...Both of them.” Gabriel gave a sad smile as Dean softly took his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Gabriel softly squeezed back. “...that’s why it’s worth the risk...To make sure your child...doesn’t lose you too.” The front door to the restaurant opened as Castiel stood protectively next to the table. Sam stood looking pretty annoyed as he eyed them. 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean stood quickly as Castiel handed him his cane, Gabriel standing as well.

“Want to step outside?” Sam spoke to Castiel. “I would hate to destroy the Normie’s establishment, besides, your mate can be here safe till this is decided.” Castiel gave a slight glance at Gabriel. He couldn’t tell? That Gabriel wasn’t a Normie? 

“Okay.” Castiel nodded.

“Cas, no-” Dean tried but Gabriel pulled him back. 

“He’s going to be okay,” Gabriel whispered as Dean stopped trying to go to him. Castiel walked out with Sam who was floating slightly above the ground.

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel asked him as Sam eyed him. “I’m sure you don’t want to do this. Risk the life of an innocent child. You  _ know _ what they might do. If they don’t experiment on my child, they might kill him-” 

“I don’t have a choice. You don’t either. This is pointless.” Sam stated. “If you don’t come peacefully, you are just prolonging this. Will you come with me or will I have to beat you into submission?” Castiel got ready to fight as Sam sighed almost disappointed.

“This isn’t personal,” Sam stated as his hands started to glow as Gabriel moved in front of Sam.

“Stop!” Gabriel started protectively standing in front of him with his arms widened as Sam’s hands stopped glowing.

“Get out of the way, Citizen,” Sam snapped.

“You can’t harm me. It’s against the laws of the government. If you lay a hand to hurt me, you will be hurt worse.” Gabriel stated as Sam eyed him. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Sam hissed moving closer till they were face to face with Gabriel. Gabriel smirked, being so close his eyes glowing. “W-...What?”

“ _ Don’t move,” _ Gabriel stated. Sam...couldn’t move. Sam froze in place unable. This man...he wasn’t a normie?! How did he not sense it?! Dean walked as quickly as he could with his cane to Castiel as Castiel pulled him into a hug. 

“What are you going to do with him?” Castiel asked as Gabriel eyed Sam before he softly reached out touching his face. Gabriel’s eyes glowed at the touch before Gabriel pulled his hand away. 

“He doesn’t mean us any harm...he just doesn’t have a choice or he will be hurt.” Gabriel moved to touch the collar but it zapped him. It could sense he wasn’t a normie. “Dean. Please come help me.”

“Help you?” Dean moved but Castiel grabbed his hand stopping Dean.

“Normies can touch the device, which means you can remove it.” Gabriel held out his hand as Dean ignored Castiel’s objection. Dean moved to Gabriel as he hesitantly touched the collar. Dean was fine. It didn’t hurt him. 

“W-What do I do?” Dean asked. 

“ _ How did they latch it onto you? _ ” Gabriel asked, cupping his face, his eyes glowing.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam, many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The nine-year-old panted roughly holding the hands of a small six-year-old girl. Sam couldn’t let them be caught. Jessica was so exhausted, but he couldn’t stop. Not when they were so close. 

“S-Sam.” Jessica cried as Sam scooped her up as he ran. His legs were so bruised and swollen from the ‘stress’ tests to try to have their powers come out. They had forced Sam into a pool, where they would drown you till either you passed out or adapted. The amount of struggling to breathe, the feeling of the weighs crushing your legs to the point of threatening to snap bones. 

Jess...just turned six, they were going to start the drowning tests on her. They were going to start ALL the stress tests on her. 

Sam couldn’t let them hurt her. Not Jess. 

Sam ran towards the showers till he got to the boys' group showers, opening the door before being noticed by the steps of someone coming. Sam glanced around seeing the window that had noticeable damage. Some of the older kids got into a fistfight and damaged one of the windows in the shower. 

The windows were reinforced and wouldn’t open...but the glass. Sam could break the glass. Sam set down Jess before he moved to the window. 

“Jess, it’s going to be okay.” Sam cooed as Jess sniffed. Sam started to pull off his sweater, wrapping it around his arm.

“I want mommy and daddy.” Jess whimpered, wiping her tears as Sam stopped, moving to comfort her. Sam sighed softly cupping her face and pressing his forehead to hers. He remembered the first time he found out about his baby sister. Super children would be allowed an hour visit with their biological parents, after every semester of  _ Daycare  _ as they call it. One hour tops to speak to total strangers. Sam...remembered first seeing Jess, his baby sister. 

She was so small, a small little bundle his mother held to her chest and cried to see. Protect her, Sam. He remembered his mother whispering as she cradled them close. Protect her. 

“I promise, once we get out of here, we will see them,” Sam whispered as Jessica nodded. “Just close your eyes.” Jessica pulled her knees to her chest and covered her eyes by burying them into her knees. Sam slammed his arm into the glass with all his might. The glass coming free and cutting him with each blow but he didn’t care. They needed to-

“SAM!” Jessica screamed as Sam turned his head just in time for his head to be slammed into the wall, knocking Sam down. His head was dizzy. Sam held his head as Jessica was grabbed by her little pigtails. 

“LET HER GO!” Sam tried to get up but he was kicked hard in the face. 

“Trying to escape, Sam?” A voice spoke as Sam shook scared of the punishment.

“She's innocent, Mr. Lucifer! I-I told her we were just getting water. S-She didn’t know what I planned!” Sam got to his knees, bowing to him. “Please don’t hurt her.” The man’s blue-eyed him before he pulled her head back making her scream. 

“That’s not how it works, Sammy,” Lucifer smirked. 

“If you hurt her-!” Sam hissed in anger. 

“Or what?” Lucifer smiled. “You have no powers yet, Sammy. You have the same basic abilities of a wet diaper.” Lucifer grabbed Jess by her neck squeezing it with one hand. Jessica started to choke and gasp for air as her feet kicked trying to free herself. “You both need to be taught a lesson, and I’ll teach you both one by hurting her-” 

Sam’s eyes glowed as he moved, punching him hard sending Lucifer through the shower’s wall into the hallway. Jessica fell choking and gasping. Sam moved to her comforting her as she started to cry. Alarms started in the building as men in military uniforms swarmed the showers pointing guns at him. Sam looked on in fear, Lucifer was helped up wiping his bloody mouth. Sam had injured him, he held his broken ribs as he snatched the metal collar from the military man. 

“Drop him,” Lucifer spoke as Sam pushed Jessica away just in time for two long electric cattle rods to slam into him. Sam shook violently at the electric current falling to the ground. Lucifer kneeled next to him. Holding the collar with sharp spikes on the inside lining the collar. Lucifer forced Sam’s head up to slide the collar around his neck before he clamped it closed on Sam’s neck. 

Sam screamed in pain as the spikes slammed into him, Lucifer closing the secured built-in lock to make sure it was good and tight. Lucifer smirked at Sam’s pain as he cupped his chin.

“This collar will forever keep you from doing that again. Unable to be removed by force or it will kill you. These forever make you ours to control...like a good dog. But you know the best part of these collars? Only a human can remove them.” Lucifer smirked down to the boy, opening his bleeding palm that bled onto Sam’s face “They need human blood given to open them. Can you imagine? I can open it for you right now...But why end the fun?” 

Lucifer got up as the Military grabbed Sam dragging him away to his holding cell for the night as one of the nursery caretakers came in scooping up Jess. 

“Take her back to her bed.” Lucifer snapped as the woman nodded, taking her away. Lucifer spat out blood onto the floor watching them go.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel pulled back conflicted about what he saw, he eyed Sam sadly before he grabbed the collar opening the latch exposing the sensor and an exposed spike. They need blood. 

“Dean, I need some blood,” Gabriel stated.

“No, I refused,” Castiel stated protectively. 

“It’s the only way to get the collar off.” Gabriel snapped. 

“He’s pregnant, he shouldn’t be-” Castiel tried but Dean looked annoyed slamming his hand around the spike holding it tightly as the spike twisted and moved in Dean’s hand causing blood to pour from the wound. “Dean!” 

Dean grunted in pain dropping his cane, which Castiel moved to hold him up as Dean held onto Sam’s collar. Dean refused to let go as the sensor took the blood, when the machine was satisfied, the spike slid into the collar removing itself from Dean’s hand as Dean yanked his hand free. Dean looked down at his messed up hand. Castiel moved, grabbing his cane to give Dean support once again for his hip before he pressed a cloth against the wound. 

The collar snapped open blood pouring from the wounds that had healed around the spikes, Gabriel moved to it quickly forcing it from Sam’s neck despite the pain. It shocked him as Gabriel cursed holding his hand. Gabriel took a second to address Sam when he noticed Sam was...crying. 

“We should go. Dean is going to need stitches-” Castiel spoke worried as Gabriel looked at him before turning back to Sam.

“Come with us.” Gabriel breathed, his eyes glowed as Sam regained the ability to move. 

“I don’t trust him, Gabriel-” Castiel started but Gabriel turned to him, saying nothing but Gabriel’s eyes glowed. 

“He won’t be safe anywhere, he’s too recognizable. He has fucking action figures of him for christ sakes.” Gabriel spoke. “...Come with us, I have a home in the mountains, it’s isolated. No one will find us there.”

“My sister…” Sam choked holding his throat, talking hurt. 

“We will help you save all Supers, including her,” Gabriel spoke. “I promise you, I want the government destroyed as much as you, but she’s safe now right? They have you out of Daycare?” Sam nodded hesitantly. 

“Come with us,” Gabriel repeated holding his hand as Sam slowly took Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel smiled squeezing his hand back. “...Are you hungry?” 

“Y-...Yeah.” Sam choked in tears for the first time being able to decide for his own. “I think I am.” Gabriel smiled before leading him inside, ushering Sam to sit at the table and help himself to Gabriel’s untouched food. Castiel took Dean’s cane helping Dean sit at the table.

“Guys, sit, and eat. Dean, I’ll help with your wound in a second, let me just get rid of the collar before they get smart and start up the tracker.” Gabriel moved to grab a bag. Dean took a seat holding his hand, Castiel already tending to it. 

“Babe, I’m okay,” Dean stated.

“It hurt you.” Castiel frowned.

“Yes, to discourage people from taking it off.” Dean laughed as he went back to eating with his free hand. Castiel pressed a cloth to the wound as Dean hissed, pulling his hand back to look at it. 

“Just one or two stitches. I can do it.” Dean spoke cupping Castiel’s face. “Go get the supplies from the van.” Dean kissed him softly as Castiel left to follow his request. Dean turned but noticed...Sam was eating and crying. “...Are you okay?”

“I just...this is so good.” Sam sniffed as he cried. “So fucking good.” Dean smiled sadly at him as Sam stuffed his face. “...Thank you…” Dean smiled softly at him as Sam enjoyed his first moment of freedom. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel opened the door to his home allowing the three new house guests. Dean cradled his injured hand as Castiel carried him in. Gabriel moved to show Castiel and Dean their new room. 

“Sam, I will show you your room in a second,” Gabriel spoke. Sam nodded just looking over the house. Gabriel ushered Castiel to follow him, taking them to the bedroom. Dean glanced around the room as Castiel lowered him to the bed. “This will be your room for your time here. I hope it’s to your liking.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to Gabriel. 

“Thank you, you’ve done so much for us already,” Castiel spoke but hesitated. “I hate to ask but...Dean’s going to need a refill on his meds-” 

“Already done. Your mother told me about the situation.” Gabriel smiled. “I got a couple of bottles just in case, I know someone who happily provides prescriptions for the right price. They should be in the medicine cabinet.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed looking so relieved. Like this is the first time he had some weight taken off his shoulders. 

“You guys are safe here.” Gabriel smiled softly. “I can go shopping for anything you need, please let me know.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed tears in his eyes as he pulled Gabriel into a hug. Gabriel was surprised by the affection, slowly hugging him back. When Castiel pulled back Gabriel said goodnight to them allowing them time to adjust before heading back to the living room.

He tensed with worry not seeing Sam, but seeing the front door opened...he relaxed seeing Sam sitting on the patio swing staring up at the stars. Gabriel grabbed a blanket and moved to take a seat next to him just enjoying the silence.

“I never did this, you know,” Sam spoke softly. “...just sit and stare at the stars.” 

“Well...now you can.” Gabriel sighed happily, placing a blanket on his lap. Sam was surprised by the kindness. “You can do anything you want. You are free.”

“...Why did you help me?” Sam asked curiously.

“...Why? Is there a reason I shouldn’t have?” Gabriel teased elbowing him as Sam chuckled softly. 

“I guess not,” Sam admitted as Gabriel smiled at that. 

“There’s a whole world out there, Sam...I can’t wait to show you.” Gabriel stated as Sam turned and looked at him. 

“...Thanks, Gabriel,” Sam spoke. “For um...Saving my life.” Sam held himself as Gabriel smiled softly before he sighed and laid his head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam tensed not used to affection but slowly melted into the touch as they continued to stare at the stars.


	4. Pizza

Dean’s eyes slid open as he slid out from Castiel’s arms, Dean rubbing the baby bump from the active baby inside him. Dean grabbed for his cane, helping himself up walking out of the room. Dean paused seeing Gabriel was already cooking breakfast. Gabriel glanced up smiling at Dean as he placed a plate of food on the table. Dean sighed gratefully as he moved to sit at the table to eat.

“Thank you.” Dean breathed.

“Can’t sleep in?” Gabriel asked as Dean rubbed his belly. 

“Atlas decided to get up and not let mama sleep in.” Dean smiled placing his cane against the wall to free his hands. 

“Atlas?” Gabriel spoke as he took a break from cooking to eat his own plate. “Cute name.”

“Castiel had his heart set on it. I was actually thinking about naming him Mason, but Castiel’s won me over.” Dean smiled as he dug into eggs moaning as he dug into it. 

“When are you due?” Gabriel asked as Dean smiled. 

“He is due by the end of next week, so any time,” Dean stated. “I can tell he’s excited to get out, he won’t sit still.” Gabriel smiled at that. “...so my child, he will have powers like you?” Gabriel nodded. “...May I ask the difference between you and a super?”

“...I was born with all my powers. I never had to wait till puberty or be stressed into them.” Gabriel stated. “When you are a Super, you slowly gain abilities throughout the years. Starting with after puberty. Once you get your status. Then as you grow older, you can gain more abilities. I just always had them.” 

“So...you are what they want?” Dean spoke. “They have been separating and breeding Supers to get them stronger and better...when they should have let them be. A Super and Normie creating a Super baby.” Gabriel chuckled at that.

“The irony.” Gabriel smiled as Dean looked at Gabriel staring at his belly.

“Did you wanna feel him?” Dean asked as Gabriel hesitantly nodded. Dean softly placed Gabriel’s hand against the belly as Gabriel waited till a harsh kick made Gabriel smile. 

“He’s strong.” Gabriel chuckled. 

“Like his daddy,” Dean stated as Gabriel softly pulled his hand away when he noticed Castiel had woken up and was walking in.

“Good morning, Castiel.” Gabriel stood ushering him to sit as he made a plate for him. Castiel took a seat next to Dean, holding Dean’s medication he handed Dean two pills which he took. 

“You guys okay?” Castiel mumbled to Dean as he rubbed his belly. 

“Yeah, just being spoiled with some yummy food,” Dean stated as Castiel smiled. Gabriel handed Castiel a plate. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Castiel stated as Gabriel sat down and went back to eating. 

“So I know you guys might need some things,” Gabriel spoke. “Make a list, when Sam wakes up I’ll go to the store and grab it. Everything else we can order online, just the more pressing stuff you can’t wait to be delivered.” 

“Dean needs some prenatal vitamins, he wasn’t able to grab them before we left..” Castiel started as Gabriel slid him over a pen and paper. 

“Cas, we can order those,” Dean spoke.

“You might not be pregnant when they arrive,” Castiel stated.

“Good point,” Dean mumbled before stealing some bacon from Castiel’s plate.

“Castiel, may I ask you something?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded. “What powers are you able to use?”

“Strength,” Castiel stated. “I’ve always been super strong.”

“That’s it?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded. “Have you tried to explore and improved your strength?” Castiel shook his head no.

“Not really, sometimes I would lift our fridge or the couch,” Castiel stated. “I never really tried to understand them...I just tried to hide them.” 

“I can help him.” Sam’s voice made them turn, Sam held himself looking like he was trying to make himself smaller. It was odd. Seeing a man who was printed on cereal boxes proud and smiling, now...just a man. He seemed so human now but at the same time...he seemed so insecure with his new freedom. Like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. “I can help him train because they won’t stop coming for you both. Especially with a baby...but I will do everything I can to make sure they don’t get to you.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Dean smiled as Gabriel moved to get up. 

“I can make myself a plate,” Sam spoke softly, as Gabriel paused his attempt. Watching Sam moving to the food in the kitchen making him a plate before sitting down.

“Sam, add what you would like or need to the list,” Gabriel spoke giving him a pen and paper. 

“I don’t even know what I would need besides clothes,” Sam chuckled looking down in being at boxers. “Normally the government gave me everything.”

“Don’t worry about it, just tell me what you think you need and your size.” Gabriel smiled as Sam smiled softly and went to write down what he could think up.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Elsewhere:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley stood at the dump looking pretty annoyed. Sam hadn’t checked in which after activating the collar to shock Sam and getting no response. They ended up here. Men rummaging through the city dump looking for a most likely injured Super. 

“What the fuck happened,” Crowley mumbled as he lit up a cigarette as he watched the men work as he heard the sound of a Van. Crowley turned seeing a redhead coming out from the Van walking to him.“Charlie. I told them I didn’t need help.”

“They wanted me to bring Jess,” Charlie spoke throwing her head into a ponytail while _ Miss America _ Jess landed right next to her. Sporting her red, white, and blue Super suit. “So I brought her. They thought she might be useful.” Jess eyed the dump in worry but hid it well in her face. They weren’t allowed to have visible emotions. It made them look weak, in turn, making the government look weak. 

“Sam is mostly likely injured somewhere out here.” Crowley blew out smoke. “Maybe this Castiel fellow knocked him out during the fight and tossed him into a dumpster.”

“We would have heard about a dump truck bring damaged during a crush.” Charlie commented holding herself. “There is no way he made it without being crushed.”

“What are you implying that he got his collar off somehow?!” Crowley frowned showing her the tracking ping.

“Boss!” Someone called as Crowley turned towards the man who held a metal collar up, it was covered in blood and unlatched. 

“...yeah,” Charlie spoke ganging his attention crossing her arms. “That’s exactly what I am saying.” 

“We have a released Super,” Crowley spoke angrily rubbing his chin before kicking the Van tires of the company Van he owned. 

“Lucifer will not be happy about this,” Charlie stated as Crowley turned to her. 

“Of BLOODY course he wouldn’t be!” Crowley cursed before turning to Jess. “Find Sam NOW!” Jess eyed him annoyed. She listened to her handler, she didn’t have to listen to Crowley. 

“Jess,” Charlie spoke as Jess turned to Charlie. “Please find him, and bring him back.” Jess nodded hesitantly before she flew up in the air and was gone. Crowley cursed sucking on some liquor in a flask on his hip. 

“This has never happened before. A Super being released!” Crowley choked.

“Maybe he’s dead, and they took off the tracker to hide the location?” Charlie spoke but they knew it was a lie. It was almost impossible to kill a Super.

“No, Someone released him,” Crowley stated as the man brought up the collar for Crowley. 

“Who?” Charlie chuckled. “Who would want to do that?” 

“We will DNA test to see who it is.” Crowley handed the device to his assistant who bagged it. “I have a feeling it was Castiel’s mate.”

“They are made to fight to refused the removal,” Charlie stated as Crowley started going to his Van. “He wouldn’t stand here and let them take it off.” 

“Then they knocked him out and ripped it off of him then.” Crowley cursed obviously angry. “Doesn’t matter. We need to find him. A Super Sam’s powerful with no censor could cause danger to humans. There is no telling what we will do. We need to find him before this becomes bigger than it needs to be.” 

“I will follow closely with Jess and find him,” Charlie spoke as Crowley got into the Van.

“I will send some other Supers to find Castiel. End this once and for all, he’s more trouble than he’s worth. I need him in a body bag.” Crowley mumbled as he slammed the door. The Van drove off as charlie watched him go before getting in her Van and following Jess’ signal. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean snacked on some ice cream as the others helped Gabriel bringing in their stuff. Dean watched as Castiel placed some baby stuff onto the couch. Dean smiled softly taking in the cot for the baby. Dean and Castiel had one at their old home, just ready for the baby…Dean touched his belly with care as Gabriel beamed at him. 

“I got you some really cute baby stuff,” Gabriel admitted as he showed him the three in one bassinet. “This apparently can be a bedside bassinet, a stand-alone bassinet, and a playpen. “I also got you some stuff to make bottles. Some baby clothes and blankets- Sorry I totally went all out for Altas.” 

“No, I appreciate it,” Dean stated moving to the small bag for baby clothes and smiled softly at the baby socks. “I think I might cry. They are just  _ so _ small. Cas, look, our little boy will fit these.” Dean whimpered as tears filled his eyes. 

Sam eyed him almost confused, it was odd...normies to just cry like that. Sam eyed his belly as Castiel ruffled Dean’s hair. Especially a pregnant normie. Sam had never met someone who was pregnant. It was so odd to see Dean do...anything. Sam’s eyes moved to the baby sock, Dean was right...they were so tiny. 

“Oh, the baby is so happy, he’s kicking.” Dean smiled placing the baby sock on his belly. Castiel smiled with care as a small click made then turn seeing Gabriel with a Camera. 

“I got you this, you know. To hold some new memories.” Gabriel handed him a camera which Castiel smiled at taking it. Castiel smiled at the photo of Dean smiling down at his belly with a baby sock laying on it. 

“Thank you.” Castiel breathed happily for the photo. “I don’t know how to pay you back for this.”

“I’m pretty rich with all my restaurants. Money is not an issue.” Gabriel started waving him off. “Come on, help me set this up.” Gabriel moved to the bassinet as Castiel nodded moving it to the bedroom Dean paused noticing Sam’s stare at his belly.

“Did you want to feel him?” Dean asked as he moved to take a seat on the couch folding his cane. Sam seemed taken back by the question. 

“Uh…” Sam blinked turning to look at Gabriel for guidance, like...he could trust Gabriel’s opinion on this. Gabriel softly nodded at him as Sam turned back to Dean. “M-May I?” 

“Of course, he loves the company.” Dean patted next to him as Sam took the invitation to sit. “May I?” Dean ushered to Sam’s hand as Sam awkwardly handed it over. Dean took his hand with care moving it to his belly. Sam watched him curiously before a hit to his hand made him jump. Sam yanked his hand away in surprise as Dean laughed with love.

“D-Does that happen often?!” Sam spoke surprised. “Does it hurt?!” 

“Only when he kicks an organ.” Dean chuckled as Sam moved his hand back so fascinated by the baby. Sam was like a child laying his head on Dean’s belly, without asking but Dean didn’t mind. Dean watched Sam with child-like wonder, just listening to the baby move. Castiel watched Dean protectively as Gabriel and him have gotten started building the bassinet. 

“He’s fine,” Gabriel whispered reassuring him as Castiel causally peered out at them.

“I just don’t trust him,” Castiel stated. “Do you forget he tried to beat my ass yesterday and didn’t care what would happen if the government got a hold of our son-”

“He had no choice,” Gabriel explained as Castiel crossed his arms. “Look at me, like it or not, all of us are stuck together. We need to work together to keep Dean and the baby safe. We can all handle ourselves, but Dean. Especially with his disability. He will need all our help to keep him and a vulnerable baby safe.”

“...” Castiel sighed stubbornly. 

“That baby might be very powerful, but not when it can’t hold its own head up. If we need to run, we need all hands on deck. To grab Dean  _ safely _ , mind you when we need to run. He needs a lot more than just someone to pick him up and go.” Gabriel explained. “He needs his cane and medication at the  _ very _ minimum. Sam is that extra hand when you got Dean in one and a baby in another.” 

“...” Castiel relaxed his arms understanding his point. 

“Besides, you never even been to Daycare,” Gabriel stated. “...He had to obey the government or they hurt them. Bad.” 

“Daycare?” Castiel spoke as they moved to connect the pieces. 

“When you are born, you are taken away from your parents and put into the system,” Gabriel stated. “Raising you till age six, when you are tortured and stressed to make your powers come out.” 

“Why?” Castiel asked horrified. 

“The faster you get your powers, the faster they can train you and use you as a weapon,” Gabriel stated. 

“How do you know so much about it?” Castiel asked. 

“My dad used to tell me war stories,” Gabriel stated. 

“So your father was the Super?” Castiel spoke. 

“Yes. He wasn’t as famous as Sam. You wouldn’t know him.” Gabriel explained. “His name was Garth Fitzgerald IV, they called him the Wolf. He wasn’t found out to be a Super till Puberty. So he was a late bloomer. He was sent to Daycare till he graduated and was assigned a handler. Bess Myers. My mom.” 

“Oh no,” Castiel spoke. 

“They worked together so closely that one thing led to another...me.” Gabriel chuckled. 

“How did that work?” Castiel asked. 

“It worked till it didn’t, My mom and dad fell in love...” Gabriel admitted. “...and they died for it.” Castiel paused at that, remembering...when Gabriel had mentioned that before. Gabriel stood as they finished the bassinet. Gabriel smiled eyeing their work. “Good job, we nailed this. We also will need to set up the changing table and the baby swing. Let’s go grab it.” 

Castiel and Gabriel walked back to the living room seeing Dean laying on the couch, his feet on the leg rest. However… he softly brushed the hair of Sam who seemed to have fallen asleep on Dean’s belly listening to the baby as Dean watched tv. Gabriel looked on impressed. 

Sam was so skittish of people...especially normies with the trauma he suffered, it was no wonder he wasn’t trusting of them...but this...Sam trusting him enough to fall asleep with Dean. Gabriel smiled softly as Dean pressed his finger against his lips letting them know to be quiet as he softly stroked Sam’s hair. Castiel smiled softly seeing how tender Sam and Dean were before he leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean softly kissed him back before Gabriel and Castiel pulled the next item into their bedroom. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Charlie tiredly sighed as she pulled the white large van into the hotel parking lot. Charlie sighed tiredly as she parked the car and got out. Charlie touched her watch alerting Jess to her location, as Charlie went inside to get a room for the night. She came out with her hotel key, spinning the key on her finger before catching it in her palm. Getting to the van, she climbed inside to grab her overnight bag before she got out turning she jumped seeing Jess standing behind her. 

“Shit,” Charlie spoke dropping the keys to the hotel as Jess eyed her for a moment before reaching down and grabbing the keys.

“Jumpy for a handler...Are you new?” Jess commented handing the keys back. “I can’t hurt you. I physically can not.”

“Yes, I am you and no, I’m not scared of you.” Charlie softly took the keys. “You just came out of nowhere. You would be scared if someone just appeared up behind you.”She laughed.

“...no. I don’t think I would be.” Jess blinked confused. “Is that normal for normies?”

“I forget you guys are the top of the food chain.” Charlie laughed as Jess just looked at her. “Yeah. It’s normal to be scared when someone random appears when you don’t expect it.”

“I apologize. I shall...be more careful not to appear.” Jess nodded still confused to try as Charlie shook her head and laughed. 

“I appreciate the effort.” Charlie beamed. “Well, let’s call it done for tonight. Come on, I’ll order pizza.” Charlie spoke ushering her to follow but Jess did not. 

“Did they not tell you about the van?” Jess asked as Charlie turned. 

“They casually mentioned it has everything you need, why? Do you need anything?” Charlie asked moving to the back, she opened it up expecting just a bag of things but...instead, she found...a cell. There was the same metal as the collar around the room. It had a floor bed, a toilet, a sink, and a shower. On the sink was a toothbrush, toothpaste, a box of tampons, and next to the sink was a tank top and fresh underwear for her. Joanna climbed into the back like it wasn’t a tiny cell. 

“So this as my handler is where I will be staying while away from the facility,” Jess explained. “I have a small closet for clothes. I also have a small built-in washer and dryer here and I have a dispenser for my food bars. You lock me in every night.” Charlie walked in mortified. 

“Why did you tell me this?” Charlie asked as she slid her hand over the tiny sink.

“...I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Jess shrugged casually. “They don’t want us around the general population. The less human contact the better.”

“So do they know when you get locked in here for the night?” Charlie asked. 

“They get a notification when you lock the door for the night,” Jess explained walking back to the doors. “See here, you need to close the door, lock it on the scanner with the finger lock. It will lock for eight hours or till you unlock it with your thumbprint.”

“So really, it’s just me making sure you are locked in every night?” Charlie asked as Jess nodded with a slight shrug.

“Yes,” Jessica started as Charlie nodded before she walked out scanning her thumbprint as it waited for her to close the door.

“Grab your things,” Charlie stated as Jess looked confused. “Our room is 402.” Jess blinked super confused. 

“What?” Jess blinked.

“Grab your toothbrush, pajamas, and come with me. Just close the door when you are done” Charlie beamed walking away. “I hope you like pizza!” 

“I-If they find out, you’ll get in trouble!” Jess called but Charlie ignored her. Jess grabbed her stuff and moved to close the doors of the van“...What’s a pizza?” 

**______________________________________________________________________**

  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam sat outside on the front porch just holding his knee. He liked the swing, it was beautiful on the wrap around porch and he could sit there just enjoying the stars. He did this after dinner when Castiel and Dean were turning in and Gabriel had gone to his room to change into Pajamas. 

Sam turned when the front door opened seeing Gabriel holding some cocoa for him. Sam smiled and softly took the cup as Gabriel sat next to him. He enjoyed these moments with him and just Gabriel. He loved spending time with Dean, and though Castiel was hesitant with him, Sam did enjoy him. But...it was just spending time with Gabriel. He enjoyed it. 

“It’s beautiful tonight.” Gabriel shivered from the winter air as Sam turned to him. 

“It is,” Sam spoke. “Cold?” Sam asked as Gabriel slightly nodded. Sam took off his coat and wrapped it around Gabriel’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to-” Gabriel tried as Sam waved him off. 

“It’s okay.” Sam smiled. 

“What if you get cold?” Gabriel frowned. 

“I’m okay, honest,” Sam stated but blushed when he felt Gabriel snuggle against him holding him. 

“I guess I will have to keep you warm myself.” Gabriel breathed as Sam blushed feeling the warmth of Gabriel against him. 

“Do normies normally hold each other like this?” Sam asked. 

“Affection is normal when you care about someone,” Gabriel stated. 

“...You care about me?” Sam questioned as Gabriel glanced up.

“Of course.” Gabriel smiled honestly as Sam blinked at that. “...Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just...you don’t know me very well,” Sam stated.

“I don’t have to know you very well to know what’s in your heart,” Gabriel admitted. “You have a good soul, Sam. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like that?” Gabriel stopped when he noticed tears in Sam’s eyes. 

“...You think we have souls?” Sam asked choking as Gabriel was taken back. 

“Oh, Sam…” Gabriel breathed as Gabriel moved to hug them. Sam sobbing into his shoulders. “Of course. you have a soul. Of course, you do.” 

“No! You’re lying to me! We aren’t even human!” Sam choked in sobs. “We can’t have souls! We are just mistakes!” Sam breathed in a panic attack as he pulled away from Gabriel to stand pacing holding his head. Gabriel stood in worry. “How are you  _ SO  _ sure?! What makes you  _ SO _ sure I have a soul-” 

Gabriel leaned forward cupping his face pulling Sam into a kiss. Sam tensed in surprise as Gabriel kept his lips on Sam’s. When Gabriel was going to pull away, Sam reacted to the kiss, cupping Gabriel’s face kissing him back roughly. Gabriel moaned at the kiss as Sam pressed Gabriel back against the wall hard. Gabriel opened her mouth in surprise, which Sam’s tongue took the opening happily. 

Sam may have never been touched like this, kissed like this, but an Alpha’s nature knew what to do. Even if Sam never had the experience. Gabriel pushed him back slightly breaking the kiss as Sam’s eyes flashed amber. Gabriel’s eyes flashed blue at the same time, both panting. 

“T-...That’s how I know you have a soul, Sam.” Gabriel spoke hesitantly playing his hand on Sam’s heart feeling the pounding. “This…is why I know…” Gabriel breathed. 

He gave a nervous smile before he hesitantly moved away from Sam. Gabriel’s heart pounded as he slowly pulled his hand away. However, Sam’s hand grabbed his wrist stopping him. Gabriel turned as he was pulled back into Sam’s embrace. Sam pressed him back into a heated kiss and back against the wall, which Gabriel guiltily wrapped his arms around his neck kissing back. Sam picked him up by his ass holding him up as they kissed roughly. 

“W-We really shouldn’t do this-” Gabriel choked but continued the kiss. 

“Y-Yeah, we should stop.” Sam agreed, but they both ignored their words desperately holding each other as Sam brought them back inside kicking the door closed. 

  
  



	5. Taken

****

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel moaned softly waking up, cold from the morning air against his exposed skin before he reached to pull the covers back over him. He paused when he felt abs against his hand behind him. He turned sitting up seeing Sam was passed out asleep next to him. Gabriel blinked, taken back and surprised. Gabriel slowly lifted up the blanket to take in Sam’s naked body. Yep, so his  _ dream _ was much more real than he thought. 

Gabriel ran fingers through his hair wondering if they did something they would regret. Gabriel cursed at his stupidity. He wondered if this was taking advantage of Sam and their growing friendship. Sure, Gabriel thought he was hot...and sweet...and cutely adorable. But Sam just got his freedom. In the program, Sam never would have been able to consent to anyone but his assigned partner...but…

A soft kiss to his shoulder blade made him turn seeing Sam softly comforting him with a good morning touch. 

“Does it hurt?” Sam breathed as Gabriel eyed him taking in the couple hickeys Gabriel gave him from sex. However, Gabriel’s body was full of love bites, scratches, and hickeys. Sam was freed during their sexual encounter. Pounding him so hard and rough, Gabriel figured if he wasn’t a Super, he might not be here reliving it. 

“The bite marks?” Gabriel spoke touching the ones on his neck, they weren’t mating marks. They were light and bruised. No blood was drawn and this wouldn’t scar so they were in the clear. Though Gabriel should have really thought this over before allowing Sam to take control. They could have accidentally mated! Thank god Sam had some mental control not to claim him. “No...you were surprisingly really gentle.” 

“...I really enjoyed what we did.” Sam blushed as Gabriel eyed him. 

“I-I did too,” Gabriel admitted which made Sam light up. Sam eyed him before he softly leaned in to kiss Gabriel’s lips when Gabriel leaned in kissing him back. “Was I really your first time?”

“Yeah, unlike most Supers I am not allowed to mate,” Sam stated. 

“Really?” Gabriel spoke in surprise.

“They don’t want me to have the baggage.” Sam shrugged, laying back in bed. “They want me to be their poster Superhero. You know how much mating and a child would distract me?”

“So they were going to keep you alone forever?” Gabriel laid back in bed with him. 

“That was the plan,” Sam stated before he turned to look at Gabriel. 

“Well, the plan is yours now.” Gabriel breathed. “You never have to worry about them again. You can find love, hell, maybe your mate will provide the next hybrid...The world is yours.” 

Sam eyed him before he sat up happy to kiss him again. Gabriel moaned moving to kiss him back when a scream from Castiel’s room made them break away from each other. They cursed getting out of bed, scrambling for their boxers before they barged into Castiel and Dean’s room. Dean was sobbing and fighting Castiel as Castiel tried to calm him. 

“Are you okay?!” Gabriel asked as Castiel put his hand out reassuring. 

“He has nightmares,” Castiel explained as Dean continued to scream. “Dean, sweetie, wake up!” Dean continued to scream and thrash. “Dean STOP! You are going to hurt yourself!” Castiel tried to hold down his legs but he was scared of hurting Dean.” Gabriel moved to try to hold Dean down from his thrashing when his eyes glossed over.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s Dream:**

  
  
  
  
  


“LET ME OUT!” Dean thrashed slamming himself into the small dark room, the walls were covered in metal slabs. 

There was a makeshift bed on the floor, a toilet close by and a shower head in the corner near a drain in the floor. Dean threw himself against the door one last time, but all it did was cause him to collapse. Dean grunted in pain as he noticed how bloody the inside area of his Pajamas pants were. 

“Altas, no…” Dean whimpered in tears as he lifted his hips enough to slide his pants and underwear down, seeing all the blood. Touching it, he felt down there before cursing. Dean closed his eyes laying his head back against the wall. He had been ignoring the contractions for so long but he couldn’t anymore. The baby was coming. With or without his permission and with all this blood, Dean could only hope Altas was okay. 

Dean slammed his bloody fist against the metal sheets as hard as he could, his hand raw and damaged from his escape attempts. 

_ “I WON’T LET YOU HAVE MY BABY!”  _ Dean screamed in an uncontrollable rage as he continued to slam his fist against the wall. “ _ YOU HEAR ME! YOU CANT HAVE HIM!”  _ Dean screamed as loudly as he could when his whole body shuddered against a nauseating amount of pain. The sound of something dispensing made Dean look up towards the wall. 

**“Take me. Take me.** ” Dean could hear an electronic female robot voice repeat as Dean’s eyes slid towards the sink and broken mirror. Next to the mirror, was a small machine that had read  _ medications _ . Dean’s pain medications. Dean forced him himself up, ignoring the broken glass that pressed into his hand using the sink for support to stand. Dean cried out in pain as his hip refused to allow him to stand and he barely had a moment to catch himself with the sink before he fell back into the broken glass just sitting in it. 

Dean forced his upper half-up, using his arms as his strength to be able to reach up to take the medication. Dean’s bloody glass-covered hand grabbed for the pills as he shoved them into his mouth desperately. Dean angrily stared at the dispenser. 

“Let me have some more.” Dean hissed at the machine with gritted teeth. “You expect me to give birth to this baby in this cell with nothing for the pain?! At least give me a  _ FUCKING _ fighting chance!” Dean panted angrily as he waited to see what his capturers would do. The dispensing machine clicked to life again dispensing three more pills.”

**“Take me. Take me.”** The machine yelled as Dean grabbed them, shoving them into his mouth, swallowing them before he softly collapsed into the glass. Holding the sink for support as he felt the first need to push. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel gasped and yanked his hand away from Dean’s face which seemed to relax Dean by the touch. Dean’s body stilled as his body relaxed back to sleep. Castiel blinked in surprise as Gabriel backed away from Dean turning around he looked spooked before leaving the room. Castiel noticed the look in his eyes leaving Dean’s side as he turned to Sam. 

“Stay here with him.” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded moving in to tuck Dean back into bed. Gabriel moved quickly to the kitchen pouring himself a vodka drink, he was shaking the liquid sloshed everywhere. He downed it once. “What happened?! What got you so spooked?!” Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair rubbing his face.

“...I saw a vision,” Gabriel stated before downing another shot. “Once I’m pretty sure your child gave me.” 

“What kind of vision?” Castiel asked as Gabriel slid him over a shot. 

“A warning,” Gabriel spoke. “My mom mentioned she used to have these visions of me while pregnant. I can see things in the past now, but It seemed the younger I was the more future events I could see-” 

“Gabriel, what the hell are you talking about?!” Castiel snapped worried as Gabriel sighed. 

“...They are going to capture Dean and your baby and he’s going to give birth alone in a dark quiet cell,” Gabriel whispered ashamed. Castiel looked on in fear. 

“How sure are you this is real…?” Castiel whispered.

“Very,” Gabriel explained as Castiel started to pace.

“W-We have to stop it.” Castiel choked upset. 

“I don’t think we can, Cas,” Gabriel whispered tears forming in his eyes. “Look. I had the same vision of my parents’ death and I couldn’t change anything. No matter what happened. We couldn’t…” Gabriel spoke, taking Castiel’s shoulders. “But Dean, he didn’t die. We know what will happen. He will be taken, but we can make sure we can find him.” 

“How…?” Castiel breathed breaking down as he took the shot Gabriel drank down before holding his head.

“...I don’t know...but now we have a chance to save him and Altas.” Gabriel gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“If we have any chance of saving them we should get started on trading shouldn’t we?” Sam spoke wearing his super suit, Castiel turned as Sam’s eyes glowed. “...I won’t go easy on you.” Castiel stood his eyes glowing as he slammed the glass down on the counter ready for the fight of his life. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Charlie woke up her red hair a mess, going to do her normal routine where she sat up wrapping her hair in a messy bun. She jumped however just seeing Jess sitting on her bed blinking at her.

“Good morning, Ms. Bradbury,” Jess spoke as Charlie cursed once again startled by her just appearing. 

“Jesus.” Charlie cried holding her chest as Jess tilted her head. 

“You must be confused because my name is Jess,” Jess commented as Charlie just blinked at her like she had three heads before Charlie laughed. 

“No, It’s something you say when you are startled.” Charlie stood as she threw her hair into a ponytail. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Just a couple of hours,” Jess explained as Charlie moved to her bag pulling out some jeans. 

Jess eyed her black tank top with a faded design she didn’t know what it was. Charlie had opted for the same kind of sleep outfit as Jess. A tank top and classic cotton brief. Jess watched her sliding jeans over her underwear getting dressed for the day. Jess eyed her studying her like she was a work of art.

“What?” Charlie asked with a laugh. 

“You aren’t wearing a suit,” Jess asked. 

“Yeah, I know I  _ should _ be wearing the suit at all times, but it’s too tight and stuffy.” Charlie started turning her body away from Jess to take off her top. 

Jess took in the smooth skin of her back. Charlie’s body was noticeably different from Jess’s body. Charlie’s muscles weren’t visible, even if she flexed they wouldn’t be noticeable. Jess noted how...fragile she seemed. Jess was pretty sure a small gust of air could blow her away. Charlie slid on a bra before tossing on another tank top. She turned only when she was completely dressed fishing for her hairbrush to put it into a high ponytail. 

“Ready to head out?” Charlie asked as she turned her back to Jess again to look into a mirror. 

“Yes,” Jess stated as Charlie grabbed the last of her things. 

“Let’s keep going.” Charlie walked out of the hotel and threw her things into the car. Jess watched her as Charlie turned to her. “Get in, I’ll get us some breakfast.”

“I should get back to looking for Sam,” Jess stated hesitantly worried Charlie would get in trouble as Charlie went to the back and unlocked the door like she would have if she followed the rules. It alerted everyone they were starting their day and Jess was free.

“Nah, It’s donut time.” Charlie ushered her to get in the car with a wink. Jess blinked confused but got in, Charlie returned the keys to the hotel before climbing in. Charlie backed the van up before driving. “So, Sam’s your brother?”

“Yes, we have the same parents,” Jess stated as she stared at the windshield. 

“Must be worried about him.” Charlie spoke sadly. 

“...Not really.” Jess turned. “We aren’t encouraged to care about one and other.”

“No one can take away love for your brother, no matter how hard they try,” Charlie stated. “It’s okay. Secret is safe with me.” Charlie patted her knee with care as Jess tilted her head. “I bet you're just wishing he could be found safe and sound. We will find him, he’s going to be okay.” 

Jess paused at those words as Charlie ordered them food from the drive-thru. Charlie parked for a moment to hand out the food she bought. Jess thanked her by taking the chocolate donut offered to her. Charlie helped herself to her maple donut when Jess spoke. 

“...I’m not,” Jess stated as Charlie turned.

“Not what?” Charlie asked confused, her mouth was full as she talked, covering his mouth from view with her hand.

“...I am not wishing we find him.” Jess admitted coldly as Charlie blinked surprised watching Jess take a bite of the donut.

“Why not?” Charlie asked curiously, her voice was sweet and comfortingly. 

“...Because he’s free.” Jess gave a soft smile, Charlie’s kind face fell with...sadness as Charlie laid back in her drivers seat. Charlie gave a sad smile back as she eyed her. Jess smiled so happily. “This is so yummy. I hope Sam can eat one too.” Charlie said nothing just looking at her before she just turned away, lost in her thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean smiled softly sitting on the couch watching the baby moving on his belly. He woke up alone with a note saying they were out super hero training and Dean would be alone without Castiel for a bit. Dean was never really alone though. Gabriel was in the kitchen trying new recipes for Sam. Gabriel went all out for him which Dean thought was cute. The last couple of days...Sam coming out of Gabriel’s room when they thought no one noticed. Dean noticed. 

Dean even noticed when Sam exchanged a kiss with Gabriel in the kitchen while Gabriel was getting the stuff out of the kitchen. Sam came up behind him turning him softly and pressed him against the island in the kitchen. Holding his face and kissing him deeply. Gabriel kissed back happily as they held each other. They only separated when Dean purposely closed the bedroom door a bit loudly so they knew he was coming out. They separated and pretended to be normal but the secret was out.

“Dean,” Gabriel spoke as Dean turned to look at him. “Hey, I...got you something,” Gabriel said shyly before he sat next to Dean. Gabriel held out a small light blue box with a white ribbon. Dean smiled before he took it. He unwrapped the small box and opened the lid seeing a silver bracelet. On it had Atlas's name. Dean teared up as Gabriel smiled at his care before Gabriel helped place it on his wrist. Dean touched it with care before he moved to hug him. 

“Thank you.” Dean breathed as Gabriel closed his eyes just enjoying the hug when Dean yanked back. “Shit.” Dean cursed. “I think I peed myself.” Gabriel stood seeing the liquid sliding down Dean’s sweatpants as Gabriel blinked in surprise. 

“I don’t think that’s pee,” Gabriel spoke as Dean looked at him. 

“...Oh...shit.” Dean looked surprised and afraid as Gabriel cursed moving to grab his phone to call Cas. However, the phone went straight to voicemail. Gabriel cursed as he called Sam’s phone. No answer. Dean closed his eyes rubbing his belly uncomfortably as Gabriel eyed him.

“You in pain?” Gabriel asked as Dean shook his head no. 

“I am just trying to relax.” Dean breathed as Gabriel nodded. 

“Why don’t we lay you down till we could get a hold of Castiel?” Gabriel offered as Dean nodded, Gabriel helped raise Dean’s legs and hips with care. Dean was relaxed and calm as he just focused on his mental worries. 

The baby is coming. 

It’s going to be okay.

You can do this. 

He’s going to be in your arms before you know it.

He couldn’t wait to meet him.

Dean smiled softly at the idea of him finally holding his son as Gabriel watched him sadly just trying to get a hold of Sam and Castiel.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean whimpered as he tried to ignore the growing contractions, Gabriel repeatedly calling Sam or Castiel but either of them answered. Gabriel cursed before he decided he would just take his car to the spot they were training in. 

“Dean, I will be back, I’m going to get Sam and Castiel,” Gabriel spoke with no other option grabbing his keys trying to redial Castiel.

“G-Gabe?” Dean breathed as Gabriel turned to wait for Castiel to answer the phone. Dean started to cry in worry. Dean cried out tensing when a ripple of pain hit him causing him to scream in pain. “Something's wrong! Something’s wrong!” 

Gabriel looked down at Dean who was shaking in pain. Gabriel cursed cradling Dean in his arms and carrying him out to the car. 

“Gabe?” Dean hissed in pain as Gabriel buckled him in. 

“We are going to a hospital,” Gabriel stated. 

“W-We can’t!” Dean cried as Gabriel turned to him. “T-They will find us-” Gabriel moved to cup his face looking Dean in the eyes.

“You know this is going to happen, you know we don’t have a choice.” Gabriel breathed with worry. “They won’t let you die, you can’t. They need you alive. The baby is leverage. They won’t kill him, even if they want him dead. At least not till they have Castiel and Sam.” Dean tensed with fear. “You need to trust me.” Dean eyed him before he shakingly nodded. Gabriel nodded back before he got into the car driving away.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean felt Gabriel slam on his breaks in front of the emergency room, Dean jolted with the car as Gabriel got out waving some hospital staff out to collect Dean. Dean was helped out of the car as Gabriel waited for them to take him out before he got back in driving away despite the hospital's objections. Dean was wheeled into the hospital holding his belly as the doctor’s talked around him. Dean could hear them talking about the mysterious man pulling up and dropping Dean off. Getting him to the delivery room, the doctor came up to check how far along he was.

“It hurts.” Dean whimpered as the doctor nodded.

“It’s okay, we are here. Can we get your name?” The doctor asked as she helped pull down Dean’s pants. 

“Jensen Ackles.” Dean breathed tiredly. “I have nothing with me for paperwork.”

“No medical card? No id?” The doctor asked as Dean shook his head no. A nurse walked away to a nearby computer typing into the computer. 

“We noticed you were dropped off, Was that your husband?” The doctor asked. 

“N-No, He was a stranger, he just...wanted to help me.” Dean breathed in pain as the doctor nodded. The nurse paused when the warning came up on the computer. **POSSIBLE WANTED FUGITIVE. DO NOT TREAT.** **DETAIN TILL AUTHORITIES ARRIVE.** The nurse tried to remain calm as she smiled reassuringly at Dean.

“We are all set up, doctor.” The nurse smiled kindly at Dean who slid it into his sweatpants pocket. “Doctor, will you come with me?” The doctor nodded walking over to the computer to see the warning on the screen. They exchanged looks before the doctor turned. 

“Well, Jensen, we aren’t ready to deliver.” The doctor spoke. “You aren’t ready to push, it’s okay for now. We will get you into hospital attire and get you set up with some IVs.” 

“Okay.” Dean whimpered as The doctor smiled before they both walked out of the room, locking the door to keep him in. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel panted as he collapsed tiredly, Sam had helped him learn to fight. Castiel wasn’t the best at it but his strength did help him a lot. Castiel wiped his lip of blood as Sam collapsed beside him moving to sip water. They were quiet for a while before Castiel spoke.

“Thanks for taking me out here and training me,” Castiel stated making Sam turn. “I know I have been difficult-”

“It’s not a problem. Trust me.” Sam smiled. “Besides...even if I didn’t like you, I like Dean.” Castiel laughed at that. 

“Everyone loves Dean.” Castiel smiled back. “...He’s the only reason people talk to me. He said I have a resting bitch face.” 

“Oh, he’s correct. You do.” Sam laughed.

“He’s the only reason I had friends.” Castiel took a sip of the water. “Never much one for people...Dean makes me like them or at least try to.”

“...Cas, can I ask you something?” Sam asked as Castiel shrugged. “...How did you know Dean was the one?” 

“...When did I know?” Castiel asked as Sam nodded. “Well…”

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  


Twelve-year-old Dean stood walking down the steps of his home rushing around to getting stuff for their first day of school. Castiel stood silently at the door watching him moving around in worry to not forget something. Castiel watched Dean repeating the same things he needed to make sure to have over and over again. Just watching the movements he did. Castiel remembers it all so well, the sound of Dean’s keys jingling, the sound of Dean’s cane groaning at its use. Castiel realized then that he loved him. He wasn’t sure why the thought even came up or why his mind chose this moment to decide his future.

“Keys, notebook, sweater, pain killers-” Dean repeated patting himself down as Castiel blinked at him with care till Dean was satisfied to go. Heading out the door, he softly reached down for Dean’s hand which Dean squeezed back willingly as they headed to the car for school.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Now:**

  
  
  
  


“That moment?” Sam asked as he chuckled. 

“Yep, that moment,” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded. “Why do you ask?”

“I just...was wondering...how to know if you love someone,” Sam spoke fiddling with his fingers. 

“If you got to ask, I think you already know the answer, the only time you have to ask if you are in love is when you are,” Castiel stated as Sam went bright red when Gabriel’s car pulled up beside them. Castiel stood as Gabriel rolled down the window. 

“I have no time to explain! They have Dean!” Gabriel called as Castiel and Sam got up running to the car getting in. 

“What happened?!” Castiel growled as Gabriel frowned at him as he backed up the truck.

“Next time answer your phone!” Gabriel panted his eyes glowing at him. “I had to bring Dean to the hospital but I have a plan don’t worry,” Gabriel stated as he tossed Castiel his phone. Castiel opened the phone seeing a light on a map. 

“What is that?” Castiel asked.

“That would be Dean,” Gabriel stated. “I gave him a bracelet with a tracking device on it, because we knew they would get them. Now I found a way to keep us safe, our location safe and to save Dean. You just have to trust me.” Castiel hesitantly nodded as Sam exchanged looks with Castiel. “Let’s hope your training has paid off.” 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean whimpered waking up on a floor bed, his head was spinning where was he? When did he pass out? Dean glanced around at the small room he was in. The metal surrounding the floors and walls as he took in the small windowless cell.

“ **Welcome to your room, Dean Winchester** .” A voice spoke as Dean glanced around. “ **You will follow the rules till we get to the facility** .” Dean tried to stand but fell over in pain of a contraction.  **“Lay down and wait till we arrive. The medical staff is standing by there to greet you. Enjoy your stay at Daycare.”**

“The baby is going to come!” Dean growled trying to stand holding his belly. “I need a hospital now!” 

**“Lay down** .  **Lay down** .  **Lay down** .” A robotic female voice commanded over and over but Dean forced himself to stand bolting towards the doors trying to hit them open. Stopping only to deal with the contractions. “ **Lay down** .  **Lay down** .  **Lay down** .” Dean’s hip was throbbing, making him topple over normally but the adrenaline made him feel numb. Dean grabbed the metal soap dish from the sink, ripping it off before he threw it at the mirror, the glass shattered. 

“LET ME OUT OR I’LL TEAR THIS PLACE APART!” Dean growled but was ignored so the destruction began, Dean throwing and tossing the room without care before he gave up and continued to ram the doors. 


	6. Atlas

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“LET ME OUT!” Dean thrashed slamming himself into the small dark room, the walls were covered in metal slabs.

There was a makeshift bed on the floor, a toilet close by and a shower head in the corner near a drain in the floor. Dean threw himself against the door one last time, but all it did was cause him to collapse. Dean grunted in pain as he noticed how bloody the inside area of his Pajamas pants was. 

“Altas, no…” Dean whimpered in tears as he lifted his hips enough to slide his pants and underwear down, seeing all the blood. Touching it, he felt down there before cursing. Dean closed his eyes laying his head back against the wall. He had been ignoring the contractions for so long but he couldn’t anymore. The baby was coming. With or without his permission and with all this blood, Dean could only hope Altas was okay. 

Dean slammed his bloody fist against the metal sheets as hard as he could, his hand raw and damaged from his escape attempts. 

“I WON’T LET YOU HAVE MY BABY!” Dean screamed in an uncontrollable rage as he continued to slam his fist against the wall. “ YOU HEAR ME! YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” Dean screamed as loudly as he could when his whole body shuddered against a nauseating amount of pain. The sound of something dispensing made Dean look up towards the wall. 

**_“Take me. Take me. ”_ ** Dean could hear an electronic female robot voice repeat as Dean’s eyes slid towards the sink and broken mirror. Next to the mirror, was a small machine that had read medications. Dean’s pain medications. Dean forced himself up, ignoring the broken glass that pressed into his hand using the sink for support to stand. Dean cried out in pain as his hip refused to allow him to stand and he barely had a moment to catch himself with the sink before he fell back into the broken glass just sitting in it. 

Dean forced his upper half-up, using his arms as his strength to be able to reach up to take the medication. Dean’s bloody glass-covered hand grabbed for the pills as he shoved them into his mouth desperately. Dean angrily stared at the dispenser. 

“Let me have some more.” Dean hissed at the machine with gritted teeth. “You expect me to give birth to this baby in this cell with nothing for the pain?! At least give me a FUCKING fighting chance!” Dean panted angrily as he waited to see what his capturers would do. The dispensing machine clicked to life again dispensing three more pills.”

**_“Take me. Take me.”_ ** The machine yelled as Dean grabbed them, shoving them into his mouth, swallowing them before he softly collapsed into the glass. Holding the sink for support as he felt the first need to push.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel’s car skid on the road trying to follow the van, Castiel was in worry shaking the car with every movement of his body. 

“Stop bouncing your leg, you keep pulling me from my lane,” Gabriel yelled.

“We need to get to Dean,” Castiel spoke as Sam looked at him from the backseat. 

“We will, I can see him on the tracker, The bracelet I gave him is a secret tracker. Now I can track his location from anywhere.” Gabriel spoke as Sam glanced out the window. “We aren’t that far behind them.” Gabriel glanced down at the screen when the white van turned off the freeway into a hidden side street, just as Gabriel passed. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel turned towards the direction they went as Gabriel cursed turning to get off the freeway.

“I need time to turn around. I can’t just reverse on the freeway-” Gabriel argued when Sam pushed open the door. 

“Then I’ll give them a reason to stop,” Sam spoke climbing out of the car and flying away. 

“Sam no! It’s too dangerous-!” Gabriel called but Sam was already gone. “You BOTH are going to give me an aneurysm.” Gabriel sped through the stoplight to get back onto the freeway to get back on the right path.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley watched on the live feed of Dean screaming in pain, he couldn’t hear through the soundproofing but this omega was giving birth and most likely would finish before the end of the trip.

“You’re right, He won’t make it. I think I see the head.” Crowley mumbled lightly seeing Dean slamming his fist into the glass-covered floor in pain.

“Should we pull over?” Crowley’s assistant asked as Crowley waved him off. “We don’t care if they die, Either way, that baby is dead and so is the human. I doubt it would be kept alive along. It dying might save someone the trouble-” The assistant eyed him before turning back to the road just in time to see Sam land in front of it.

“Shit is that-?!” The assistant screamed trying to slam on the breaks but they slammed straight into Sam smashing the front of the truck. 

Crowley and his assistant never stood a chance as the front caved in as though slammed into a brick wall. The front becoming an unrecognizable smashed pancake. Blood spilling from the smushed compacted front as Sam pulled himself from the van. That hurt, Sam wheezed in pain but he would live. 

He moved to the back of the van that seemed pretty messed up from the accident water spilling from the back, Sam moved to the doors pulling them open with his strength. The back looked pretty messed up, the toilet near the front of the van was pouring water and really damaged. 

“Sam?” Dean breathed weakly as Sam’s eyes widened seeing Dean laying near the sink, lying in toilet water, glass and blood. Sam moved to him quickly helping Dean sit up. Dean was so weak in his arms as Sam cradled him pulling him from the van. Dean nuzzled him shaking and cold to the touch. Sam eyed his surroundings before walking Dean to a meadow slightly deeper into the woods. 

“The baby is coming.” Dean breathed as Sam nodded laying Dean on the grass and flowers before Sam took off his gloves moving to check Dean. Dean sat up slightly as Sam noticed how close Dean was. 

“Okay, Dean.” Sam panicked. “You got to push.”

“I can’t.” Dean whimpered in tears as Sam took his hand. 

“You can, you are so strong, Just a bit more, I can see his head.” Sam started taking his hand for a second. “Push, Dean, Push.” Dean whimpered as he started to scream pushing. Sam who had never seen a baby being born was now responsible for helping Dean through his child’s birth. Dean shook violently as he turned his face to the sun. Gripping the flowers as Sam took off his cape to cup the baby. “Almost Dean, Almost. One big push!” 

Dean gave all he could before he collapsed into the wildflowers, his body in shock as he heard what sounded like...a baby crying. Dean stared at the sun feeling as though he couldn’t feel his body. However, he felt someone helping him sit up, bringing his face to see Castiel holding him. 

Dean couldn’t make out his words as Sam looked down at the small bundle of the cape in his hands. Gabriel smiling down at the bundle before Gabriel helped pass the baby to Castiel. Dean was so happy Castiel held their child because Dean felt like spaghetti. Dean’s eyes fell to the small babyface in the cape as Dean raised a weak hand to touch his face. 

Dean took in his small light brown locks, a bunch of hair which his mother swore he would. His skin was a beautiful light olive color matching more Castiel’s than Dean’s. He looked so small, his little nose was Castiel’s. His lips were Dean’s. Dean ran a small finger against the baby’s cheek who was fussing before he yawned.

“Big yawn,” Castiel whispered as the baby pouted and whimpered. The smallest noise made Dean move to cradle him like everything made sense. Dean closed his eyes leaning to nuzzle into his son as Castiel kissed Dean’s head. “You did so well…it’s okay, I got you.” Dean felt himself passing out at the words laying back in Castiel’s arms as Castiel held him close. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes shot open as he looked around finding himself back in Gabriel’s home in their bed. Dean whimpered at how bad his body hurt pausing to see his hands and body were cleaned and bandaged. Dean felt stitches in his hands from the glass in the van. Dean moved to force himself to stand but the door opening stopped him. 

“See?” Castiel cooed to Atlas. “I told you I heard mommy waking up.” Dean sighed with a loving smile. Castiel walked over to help lay Atlas in his arms. 

“How long have I been out?” Dean asked as Castiel helped him lay Atlas enough to feed him. 

“A couple of days,” Castiel explained. “You needed it and don’t worry. He was well taken care of while you were sleeping.” Dean nodded softly knowing they would have loved to tend to him. 

“Hi, Atlas,” Dean whispered taking in his child’s large curly waves of light brown hair. He had freckles coming in, that Dean hadn’t noticed when he first saw him. Little moles covered his body as much as Dean’s did. If it wasn’t for the blue eyes, Dean would have thought the baby was his mini-me. “He...is so little.” Dean smiled looking into his eyes.

“And he’s already spoiled. I had to fight Gabriel to put him down.” Castiel teased. 

“So...we are okay to stay here?” Dean asked worriedly. “They won’t come-?”

“Gabriel said they got you at the hospital, they don’t know who took you there.” Castiel kissed Atlas’ head. “We are safe. I promise you.” Dean relaxed slightly before he paused.

“How did you find me?” Dean asked as Castiel touched the bracelet. 

“Gabriel is resourceful. It has a GPS in it.” Castiel smiled softly as Dean smiled softly. 

“Smart.” Dean relaxed into his pillow.

“He’s been making sure you and the baby are safe,” Castiel stated. “So has Sam.” 

“I owe Sam.” Dean breathed. “He helped me with the delivery. I didn’t have the strength but-” 

“It’s no problem.” A voice at the door made Dean look up to see Sam and Gabriel peeking in. “You bled to free me,” Sam stated touching his neck. “Remember?...we are more than even.” Dean smiled at him as Sam brought in the wheelchair from the car. “Just in case you want to get around.” 

“Thank you…” Dean smiled. Pretty sure walking around was going to be a struggle till he healed. Gabriel smiled moving to hug Dean as the omegas pulled back to look at Atlas. 

“He looks so much like you.” Gabriel tripped over the similarities. 

“You would think an Alpha Super would have stronger genes.” Dean teased. 

“I am so happy the most handsome man alive gave our baby the best genes.” Castiel moved to kiss Atlas’s head who made a small noise eating to his heart’s content. Dean couldn’t cup his hand due to the stitches on his palm but he happily held his son’s hand who squeezed it with his little fat hands.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked as Gabriel made a face covering his mouth like he would vomit.

“Don’t mention food.” Gabriel sighed as he laid down next to Dean.

“Why?” Dean asked as Gabriel made a face. 

“I have been sick for the last couple of days. I can’t really keep food down right now.” Gabriel confessed. 

“I thought you can’t get sick…” Dean glanced as the supers shrugged. “Have...any of you been sick?”

“No.” They all said as Gabriel shrugged.

“Well, maybe I can because I’m a half breed,” Gabriel stated. 

“I just think it’s weird,” Dean commented as the baby was happily suckling himself to sleep, He glanced up looking for the bassinet when he noticed the bassinet wasn’t in there. “Where’s the baby crib?” 

“Oh, it’s in the spare,” Castiel stated noticing the baby was ready for sleep. 

“Isn’t that Sam’s room?” Dean asked concerned.

“Sam and I decided to be roommates since you guys needed the room.” Gabriel beamed innocently but Castiel thought nothing of the kind gesture. 

“Let me just put it him down,” Castiel whispered as Dean fixed himself before Castiel took the baby to the next room to be put down. Dean watched him go before Sam moved to leave the room.

“I’ll get some food for you.” Sam pushed off the wall as Gabriel watched him go eyeing his body as Dean eyed him.

“You got it bad for him,” Dean mumbled as Gabriel blushed to turn to him. 

“No, We are just friends.” Gabriel choked.

“Please, I can tell he likes you too.” Dean smiled. “If I see you tongue each other in the kitchen one more time, you might not be the only one barfing.”

“You know?” Gabriel blushed. 

“Yep.” Dean beamed. “It might have gotten past my husband but that hasn’t gotten past me.” Dean poked his own nose. “Omega’s know all.” 

“Fine, but can you blame me?” Gabriel blushed.

“I mean, he is a specimen of all the supers.” Dean chuckled. “I mean who  _ can _ blame you.” 

“Dean, you have no idea. He’s...so sweet and he is so tender with me.” Gabriel stated softly picking at his nails. “I never had anyone treat me like that before.”

“Like what?” Dean asked.

“Like I was fragile. Like they can break me with just a kiss.” Gabriel confessed. “...and to be honest, he can break me with a kiss...I think I’m falling for him.”

“Yeah, sadly, that’s...exactly how I fell in love with Castiel.” Dean sighed softly with a kind smile. “I remember the second I realized I did.”

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: The past**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat at home upset as he sniffed, his cold symptoms had kept him home for new years. Dean and Castiel had just gotten together, and this was the first year Dean was supposed to have his first new years kiss. He imagined it over and over like it was a fairytale ending to some lifetime movie. Now. Life wasn’t a lifetime movie. Dean was stuck at home with a hundred-degree fever, watching A Christmas Prince. Wanting nothing more than to be at the Novak’s new years party. Dean turned it back to the news to watch the new york ball drop. Dean sniffed as the sound of the front door being opened made Dean pull his covers up to cover him. 

“What are you guys doing home so early?” Dean sniffed looking at his phone. “It’s almost midnight.”

“So I didn’t miss it?” A voice made him turn to see Castiel covered head to toe in snow gear panting. 

“Cas?” Dean turned as Castiel tossed off his coat and kicked off his snow boots in a hurry. “What are you doing here? I’m sick.” Checking his phone as he moved to Dean.

“Three.” Castiel breathed moving to sit down on the couch next to Dean. “Two.” Castiel cupped his face. “One.” Castiel leaned in kissing him as the ball dropped. 

**_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ **

“Happy new year, love.” Castiel pulled back wiggling his eyebrows smiling innocently. 

“...Did you really come all the way here in a blizzard, risking to get sick with a cold just to kiss me?” Dean smiled as Castiel hummed with a nod. Castiel got up moving to take off the rest of his stuff. Dean realized Castiel came with some food from the party. 

“I brought you some dinner, I figured we can watch a Christmas prince and pig out,” Castiel spoke as Dean just stared at him staring at the man he loved.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s really when you knew you fell in love with Dean?” Gabriel asked as Dean nodded. 

“That’s when I knew I would grow old to die with him.” Dean sighed with affection. “Crazy when you just know right?”

“I don’t know...I have never been in love before.” Gabriel stated holding himself. “Sam’s the first person…”

“You allowed yourself to get this close to?” Dean smiled as Gabriel nodded hesitantly. “How did you feel kissing him?”

“Like...I don’t know…” Gabriel paused smiling like he was trying to think. “It’s like a fresh breath of air.” 

“And when you’re with him?” Dean beamed. 

“Just being with him...I don’t think of anything else.” Gabriel explained shyly. 

“And your favorite time of day is just waking up with him?” Dean hummed as Gabriel blushed. “Oof, you got it bad.”

“...I know,” Gabriel stated. “It was like-”

“Love at first sight?” Dean sighed as Gabriel blushed. 

“I don’t believe in that.” Gabriel shied to the word.

“But...you just might with him.” Dean beamed as Gabriel blushed. “...Gabriel I think you are both good for each other. Sam smiles now…and so do you.” 

“I smiled before,” Gabriel mumbled with a shrug. 

“No, you just looked less sad sometimes,” Dean stated. “I say go for it. He’s head over heels for you.” 

“What if it-” Gabriel hesitated.

“Doesn’t work?” Dean cut him off. “He can take back the baby room, come on...you already agreed to share a room and it’s not to just to get bunk beds. Why not try.” Gabriel blushed at this as Sam came in with a plate of food. Dean gasped as Sam placed the food next to him on the nightstand. “Wow! Sam! This is looking so good!” 

“I’ve been practicing.” Sam beamed as Dean moved to eat giving Sam a thumbs up as he carefully ate with his stitches. 

“This is really good.” Dean moaned as Castiel came in after putting the baby down holding one of the baby monitors placing it next to Dean. Castiel grabbed his medication and handed it to Dean to take which Dean popped into his mouth. 

“Come on, Sam. Let’s leave them alone. I’m sure they want some time alone.” Gabriel smiled getting up before walking out with Sam. Dean watched them go as Castiel took the plate to help Dean eat which Dean moaned happily at the bite.

“Babe, you don’t have to,” Dean spoke.

“Nonsense, you need to heal from the birth and your injuries,” Castiel stated. “Once you finish, I’m going to pamper you with a bath.” 

“Thank god.” Dean breathed. “I feel like I smell.”

“I gave you sponge baths while you were out,” Castiel whispered. “You don’t smell.” Dean gave him a look. “...maybe just a smidge.” Dean snorted as Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Feed me so you can bathe me.” Dean crossed his arms playfully with a pout as Castiel eyed him. 

“God, Why do you tempt me with that pouting lip, you know how bad that makes me want you,” Castiel whispered trying to be seductive. “Especially when you know I can’t ravish your sexy slight smelly body.” Dean laughed at that kissing him so softly. “Stop laughing at my pain, you know that pouting lip got you Altas.” Dean laughed harder, which got Castiel to laugh. “What? I’m not lying.” Dean fell over laughing so hard he was gasping for breath, snorting and crying. “What?”

“I’m crying.” Dean wheezed in pain as Castiel placed the food on the side table. “I can’t breathe.” Castiel spooned against him from behind just holding him before he kissed his neck softly just cradling him. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Castiel kissed his shoulder as Dean turned to nuzzle into him.

“Even with the slight smell?” Dean joked. 

“Even with the smell,” Castiel stated as Castiel held him tight. “Thank you for being mine and giving me a family.” Tears filled Castiel’s eyes as Dean cupped his face kissing him. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry this is happening. I’m sorry we have to live in hiding, I’m sorry you gave birth without me-” 

“Hey…” Dean breathed looking at him sadly tears filling his eyes. “You never need to apologize EVER to me. This isn’t your fault. I am so blessed to have met you. To have fallen in love. To have a child with you.” Dean wiped his tears. “I wouldn’t have found happiness without you and our son…If I had a choice I would do this all over again just to be with you. I  _ love _ you, baby.” 

Dean softly cupped his face and kissed him with so much care as Castiel softly kissed him back. Dean pressed their foreheads together as they softly held each other as Castiel cried himself out so grateful for his loving mate. 


	7. Date night

**Charlie POV:**

  
  
  
  


Charlie stared at the accident before her, watching as they attempted to retrieve Crowley and his assistant’s bodies. Charlie turned trying not to gag as the crime scene people did their work, having Jessica and another Super pull the truck front back into its old position. Charlie kept putting her hand over her mouth and looking away as chunks fell from the truck.

“Charlie.” A voice spoke as Charlie turned to notice her boss coming. 

“Yes, sir?” Charlie asked eyeing Lucifer, seeing Lucifer out and about wasn’t a good sign. 

“Sam did this. We had the video before the crash destroyed the camera.” Lucifer growled. “I want him found and I want him found now.” He moved into her face, causing her to take a step back. Her back lightly smacking into someone behind her. Charlie turned to look up seeing Jess standing strongly and intimidating behind her like a silent batman. 

“I am getting closer,” Jess started taking the conversation from Charlie. “She is only human, I am the only one who can find him. I know him better than anyone and if we want to find him, us being here isn’t helping.” 

“Then get back onto it.” Lucifer hissed, Jess nodded as Charlie saluted quickly moving to the van. Charlie mouthed thank you to Jess who smiled softly at her before Charlie got into the van. Jess flew into the air and off into the sky with Charlie following.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel wiped his mouth after he vomited, using the sink to cover the throwing up as he turned off the water. Feeling gross he left the master bathroom walking towards the kitchen. Dean was sitting rocking Atlas smiling at him as Atlas blinked up at him with his big doe eyes.

“Done throwing up?” Dean said in baby talk not looking up as he smiled down at Atlas.

“I was trying to be subtle,” Gabriel commented as he moved to the fridge grabbing something to eat before coming to sit next to Dean. 

“Why are you trying to hide it?” Dean asked as Gabriel shrugged. 

“I don’t want anyone to worry…” Gabriel stated hesitantly. 

“I mean, it’s just vomiting,” Dean stated. “You must have the stomach flu...unless…”

“Unless what?” Gabriel asked as Dean eyed him amused. 

Dean stood softly handing the baby to Gabriel. Gabriel took in Atlas taking in the small freckles on his face. Gabriel noticed how much of Dean was in this baby. Little kisses of freckles touched his nose as his long eyelashes blinked up at Gabriel. The baby cooed touching his own face as he made little grunting noises. Gabriel smiled softly petting his cute dirty blonde/light brown hair. Gabriel took the small baby’s hand in his, feeling the baby’s light grip on his finger making noises at Gabriel.

Dean grabbed his cane walked away to the kitchen returning with a bottle which he handed to Gabriel. Gabriel took the bottle moving to feed the baby who fussed. Dean leaned down helping Gabriel to feed him before Dean sat on the couch placing his cane against his leg.

“You’re really good with him,” Dean commented. 

“I’ve never been around a baby,” Gabriel stated shyly. “I normally keep to myself and my restaurant isn’t really for kids…” The baby blinked his blue eyes up at Gabriel suckling on the bottle as he tried to stay awake. “How do you know what he wants?”

“It’s...an omega thing.” Dean shrugged. “It’s like a six sense. I’m sure you will get the hang of it. Omegas adapt so easily.” Gabriel smiled down at the baby who was almost asleep. “...Gabriel, you...haven’t had a heat this month, right? Is...that normal for you?” 

Gabriel glanced up in shock taken back, he...hadn’t. Dean’s right, he should have. But he didn’t. When was his last heat? A month and a half ago? 

Gabriel swallowed looking down lost in thought as Dean took the baby from him to put him down, his cane taking the weight of them. Gabriel watched Dean walk into the other room, his mind swimming at the thoughts. Dean came out with the baby monitor. 

“...I just-...” Dean glanced around seeing Gabriel was gone as he heard Gabriel’s truck driving down the driveway leaving him alone.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Gabriel stood in the aisle staring at the pregnancy tests, he was lost in thought just listening to the beeping of people buying their products. Gabriel breathed nervously before he pulled out his phone google searching which test was the most accurate. How many are too many? What should he grab? What is the most accurate?

“Confused?” A voice made him turn to see a redhead woman holding a small carrier of items. “Sorry, my sister had a baby recently so we both had to do the run.”

“The run?” Gabriel asked.

“The ‘Oh shit, I might pregnant’ run.” The woman laughed. “Sorry, I should introduce myself, I’m Charlie.” 

“Gabriel.” Gabriel held out his hand shaking it before turning back to the tests. “...So you know which ones are the best?” 

“I recommend this one and...this one.” Charlie picked the ones she recommended as she handed it to him. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Gabriel took the tests as a blonde woman wearing a baseball cap slightly hiding her face walked up to Charlie. She seemed awkward, holding herself tensely like she might break something if she got too close. Charlie turned not noticing how awkward she was, or not caring.

“Did you get something?” Charlie asked as the blonde amazonian woman held up a chocolate bar. 

“I got this Hersee.” The woman stated nervously. Charlie smiled softly.

“It’s Hershey.” Charlie tilted her head with a smile. “Did you want anything else?” The amazon turned to look at a small stuffed bear on a small display and grabbed it.

“I want this.” The woman awkwardly holding the large bear by the head. “It’s soft and makes me feel things.”

“Okay.” Charlie beamed as the woman moved to walk out of the store, charlie’s smile fell before running after her in panic. “Jess! Jess! W-We need to pay for that-Excuse us. Jess! Leave the security guard alone!” Gabriel watched Charlie running after this ‘Jess’, Gabriel shook his head before moving to pay for his stuff. 

“I’ll pay for that amazon’s stuff too,” Gabriel commented as he could hear Charlie calling. 

“Jess! Put him down!” Charlie whined in the background as Gabriel handed over a twenty.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks for convincing them not to press charges,” Charlie stated as Gabriel nodded. “And paying for our stuff.”

“No problem,” Gabriel admitted, with his gifts it was easy. Jess happily chewed on the chocolate holding the bear in her arms tightly. 

“I-I don’t know how to make it up to you,” Charlie stated. 

“You helped me a lot.” Gabriel shyly held up the pregnancy tests. “It’s the least I can do.” 

“Well, we hope to see you again.” Charlie beamed. 

“Do you live around here?” Gabriel asked. 

“Just visiting the town on business,” Charlie started innocently. “Do you?”

“Yeah, up in the mountains,” Gabriel spoke as Charlie smiled. 

“Must be nice,” Charlie stated. “I’m jealous. It’s beautiful out here.”

“If you guys are going to be in town for a bit, I have a restaurant. Come have a meal on me.” Gabriel handed over his business card as Charlie beamed taking it. 

“Really?” Charlie stated as Gabriel nodded. 

“Yeah, My treat.” Gabriel smiled as Charlie nodded. “I’ll call and make you a reservation, is seven okay?” 

“Yes! Thank you!” Charlie beamed as they said their goodbyes, Charlie waved watching him go. “Can you wear heels?.” 

“What are the heels?” Jess asked as Charlie took her hand walking her back in the van. 

“I’ll take it as a no. Suit it is! Oh, you are going to be gorgeous!” Charlie squealed. “We need to go shopping!” 

“What about the mission?” Jess blinked.

“The mission is on hold for dinner!” Charlie stated moving to open the car door for Jess, Jess accepted the polite door opening before getting in. Charlie closed the door before getting in the car to drive her to a clothing store.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean stood holding his cane outside the bathroom door waiting for Gabriel to finish using the pregnancy tests. Gabriel came out with the two tests, putting the lids on as he placed them on the coffee table. Dean and Gabriel both looking down at them. 

“I’m going to be sick,” Gabriel commented biting his nails. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Dean moved to sit next to him and rub his shoulders. Gabriel laid on Dean’s lap nervously watching the pregnancy test as Dean watched the clock. 

It seemed like forever. 

Gabriel biting at his fingers till they bled, as Dean pet his hair with care. Only leaving his side to tend to the baby when he cried in those five minutes. Dean came back out with a baby as he noticed Gabriel hadn’t moved to look at the tests.

“It’s time,” Dean whispered as Gabriel stopped biting his nails to sit up. 

“I-I can’t look.” Gabriel stood walking away as he paced in the living room. “...You look.”

“Okay…” Dean moved to sit, freeing a hand from his cane and pick up one of the tests with his free hand reading the results before putting it down and picking up the other. Dean stared intensely at the tests as Gabriel stopped pacing. 

“Well?” Gabriel stopped biting his nails. 

“...Gabriel, you’re pregnant-oh.” Dean glanced up before stopping suddenly. Gabriel paused noticing Dean’s stare behind him as he turned around seeing...Sam and Castiel. Back from training. The whole room was quiet as Gabriel covered his mouth moving to vomit in the bathroom. Castiel turned to Sam.

“Um...I think that’s your cue...Daddy.” Castiel patted Sam’s chest before walking over to greet Dean and the baby. Sam’s eyes widen at the word Daddy before quickly moving into the master bedroom towards the bathroom. Sam stared down at Gabriel throwing up and kneeled to him. Tears were in Gabriel’s eyes as Sam rubbed his back. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel breathed moving to wipe his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Sam breathed. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel breathed. “I-I am so stupid. I got all caught up in you and I-I didn’t think-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Sam choked cupping his face with care pressing his forehead against his forehead. “I’m...really happy.” Gabriel looked up at him starting to break down again. Sam kissing his tears away and held him tightly just rocking the shorter man in his arms. “I can’t wait to be a daddy…” Sam moved to kiss Gabriel’s forehead. “I am so happy. I want this to work.”

“I-I do too.” Gabriel breathed sniffing. 

“Do...you want to be my husband?” Sam asked as Gabriel sniffed. 

“We have to be boyfriends first.” Gabriel laughed sniffing. 

“But Dean and Castiel are mated,” Sam commented not understanding. “Why can’t we be mated too. I want to be mated to you.” Gabriel shook his head knowing he wasn’t going to win this fight. Gabriel cupped his face giving him a soft kiss before nuzzling him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait?” Gabriel blushed. 

“Normally to get pregnant, you need to be mated right?” Sam asked as Gabriel hesitantly nodded. 

“Normally, but I guess...I’m not ordinary.” Gabriel admitted with a soft laugh. 

“No.” Sam beamed innocently as Gabriel laughed softly. “But for real, I want to get mated. Our child deserves a family.” 

“You really want to mate me?” Gabriel asked shyly. “You just got your freedom to date, to-”

“-Mate who I want?” Sam added as Gabriel nodded softly. Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “Tonight, I want to mate the man who gave me so much happiness. I...never loved before Gabriel...but I’m so happy to say I am now. I love you, Gabe.” Gabriel closed his eyes to hug him. 

“I love you too.” Gabriel breathed as his phone rang in his pocket. Gabriel pulled back to answer the phone. “Yes? Oh, Hi, yes, I called earlier to reserve a table. Charlie and Jessica are my guests. Give them the best table, on me. Thanks.” 

“Jessica?” Sam choked as Gabriel hung up. 

“Yeah, Charlie and Jessica. I met them when picking out pregnancy tests-” Gabriel stopped when Gabriel was kissed by Sam. “What?”

“Gabriel, Jessica is my sister! Charlie is her handler!” Sam breathed happily as Gabriel climbed off of him and stood.

“But...Charlie didn’t seem like a handler. They were shopping when I met them-” Gabriel started but was ignored as Sam moved to stand before running out to Castiel.

“Cas, I need you.” Sam called. 

“Sam, no! It’s dangerous!” Gabriel ran out. 

“I know where my sister is,” Sam spoke silencing Gabriel with a soft touch. “We need to rescue her-” 

“You need me too,” Dean spoke. 

“Absolutely not.” Castiel frowned.

“They need my blood to release her.” Dean snapped back as Castiel frowned even more. “Castiel can’t come, he needs to watch the baby.”

“No, you need to watch the baby.” Castiel explained.. “Sam needs back up.”

“You need my blood,” Dean argued back.

“I need you safe with the baby,” Castiel stated.

“Gabriel can be the backup.” Dean stubbornly frowned.

“Yes, I can be back up.” Gabriel started.

“No, you are pregnant,” Sam stated. 

“You’re not leaving without me.” Gabriel snapped, the supers started arguing with each other.

“EVERYONE GET IN THE CAR!” Dean yelled as they turned. “Everyone is going. I’ll stay in the car with Gabriel and we can drive off if there is an issue. Got it?!” Everyone nodded scared of the omega as he walked towards the car with the baby. 

“...So...are we sure he isn’t a super?” Sam asked in fear.

“If he was, we would have been dead a bit ago.” Castiel sighed walking towards the car. Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks before following after them.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Okay, maybe this dinner thing was a mistake…

Charlie couldn’t take her eyes off her companion, wearing a white button-up shirt and form-fitting slacks. Charlie breathed just making out the suit she wanted to rip her out of-I mean, what?  
  
Charlie blushed to look away from her as Jess stepped out of the van in front of the restaurant. 

“Is this really okay?” Jess asked. “I don’t want you in trouble.”

“Trouble shrumble.” Charlie waved off her concern. “Besides, no one knows who you are. Even if they did, would they really believe a super is having dinner in there?” 

“I guess not.” Jess couldn’t argue with that, Jess wouldn’t have believed even she would eat in a fancy place like that. Charlie locked up the van like normal, making it seem like Jess was inside for the night. 

“Ready?” Charlie asked as Jess just stood there.

“...Can I ask you something?” Jess asked as Charlie nodded. “Why are you so nice to me? You know what I am, you know the risk to your job-”

“You matter, my job doesn’t,” Charlie stated. “Honestly, I would be upset if I didn’t see you again but I won’t...I won’t mistreat you because I’m just expected to.”

“But if they found out-” Jess spoke.

“Find out I’m being kind to you?” Charlie asked. “They could fire me, and I won’t see you again. But I won’t treat you bad.”

“Even at the cost of your job?” Jess asked.

“Even at the cost of my job,” Charlie explained as Jess looked around like she was crazy.

“I’m just a super,” Jess stated like it wasn’t apparent.

“I figured.” Charlie teased back as jess looked dumbfounded.

“I’m a Super, you can treat me how you like,” Jess stated obviously. 

“Yes,” Charlie stated. 

“You can legally shock my collar.” Jess held her collar being covered by a scarf just like today in the shop.

“Do you want...me to?” Charlie eyed her confused.

“No, I mean, you have all the power yet...you are taking me to a fancy dinner?” Jess choked in disbelief.

“...Yep.” Charlie nodded innocently.

“Not even a small need to try to grope me?” Jess stated. “Or paddle me?” 

“Only if you are into it.” Charlie joked, realizing the joke went over Jessica’s head, she changed the subject by taking her hand. “...Why do you want me to be mean to you so bad?” 

“I-I’m just a...you’re just a…” Jess choked in tears as Charlie looked at her softly.

“You’re just a person with a soul who deserves to be loved.” Charlie cupped her face with a soft touch. Jess seemed taken back eyeing Charlie’s dark blue and green dress that only made her hair pop more from the colors. “I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” 

Jess sucked in air tears filled her eyes as Charlie eyed her face with care slowly before moving to walk past her towards the restaurant. However, Jess grabbed her wrist turning her back into her. Charlie sucked in the air in Jess’s arms as Jess looked into her eyes. Charlie watched Jess lean in which Charlie slowly moved towards her. 

When Jess shoved Charlie away from her causing her to fall onto the hard black pavement. Charlie moved to yell at her because of her scraped knees and hands but...there was a small explosion of fire where she and Jess once was. Jess moved protectingly in front of her as Charlie stood looking at the van on fire they were once standing in front of.

“Charlie, are you okay?” Jess asked looking around for the source.

“I-I think so.” Charlie breathed she had some ash on her face and dirt on her dress. She held her head running her fingers through her hair in shock pacing back and forth. “What WAS that?!” 

“Charlie, you need to calm down,” Jess spoke as Jess’s hands started to glow prepared for a fight as Charlie turned in her pacing slamming into a chest. Charlie glanced up to see a very buff man. Charlie screamed in fear as the man grabbed her by the throat holding her up in the air. Choking the life from her as she struggled in his hands, one of her heels coming off. She was nothing in his hands, he was a Super. This...must be Castiel. 

“Char-” Jess turned to attack Castiel as Sam flew into his sister pinning her against the concrete as they came to a stop. “S-Sam?!” Jess choked in surprise as she tried to get up. “Sam! Get off of me! I need to help Charlie!” Jess struggled to get free.

“No! It’s just their control of you! You don’t have to do anything! I’m going to protect you!” Jess tried to scream and thrash but Sam cursed before punching his sister in the face. Her head bounced off the cement knocking her out.  
  


“Gabriel! We got her! Come on!” Sam called as Gabriel wheeled Dean over to get him there faster. Gabriel stopped in front of Jess before helping Dean to the ground. Dean opened the latch on Jessica’s collar, slamming his hand against the rotating blade which filled a small glass vital with blood as it turned. Dean screamed in pain as Castiel looked over with concern.

“H-Hey…” Charlie choked getting Castiel’s attention again as Charlie pepper-sprayed him in the face making Castiel drop her. Charlie fell to the ground coughing as Castiel growled in pain. Charlie moving to grab the stun gun from her thigh holder she shot Castiel with an electric current which only made them pass out. 

“Cas!” Dean choked seeing what had happened. He wanted to run to him, but he needed to free Jess. 

“Dean, almost there!” Sam choked as Charlie ran over to them. 

“LET HER GO!” Charlie whispered with a raspy pained voice moving to fire at Sam but Sam moved quickly. Charlie didn’t even see him move, he was that fast, as he came up behind her grabbed her from behind. Charlie panicked and screamed but no voice came out as she dropped the stun gun as Sam grabbed her ready to snap her neck.

“WAIT! You said no one would get hurt!” Dean choked as he hissed from the pain as the collar snapped open and Dean pulled his hand away from the device. 

“She saw Gabriel.” Sam panted. “Castiel was supposed to make her pass out so she didn’t see Gabriel but if she lives now, she will tell them who we are with. They will take your baby and they will kill it. They will take OUR baby and kill it.” Sam hissed. “She needs to die-”

Sam stood up straight as someone shocked him firing the stun gun at him, Sam shook before falling to the ground letting go of Charlie who fell to her knees in fear. Dean and Gabriel turned to see Jessica sitting up collar-free holding the stun gun. Jessica’s nose was bleeding as she put the gun down moving to Charlie. 

“Are you okay?” Jess asked as Charlie whimpered trying to talk but the bruised throat hurt too much. Jess pulled her into a hug as Charlie started to cry. Jess angrily looked at the human and the half breed. “...You two idiots, want to explain whose dumb idea it was to try to kill my date?!" Dean and Gabriel could only exchange looks. 

"....It was his idea." They both pointed to the pass out Sam ratting him out as Jess sighed looking at her dumb older brother.

"Figures." Jess sighed blowing some hair out of her face.


	8. Family

“Big brother?” A soft comforting voice welcomed Sam into the conscious world as he slowly woke up from being passed out from the battle. Sam looked up to see his little sister comforting him with a soft caress to the face. 

“Jessica?” Sam breathed relieved as he opened his eyes just in time to see Jessica’s concerned face fall to annoyance before she whipped her fist back and decked him in the nose. Sam groaned shooting up clamping to hold his bloody nose as Jessica stormed out of the room. “You broke my nose!” Sam moved to follow her.

“Now we  _ match!” _ Jessica hissed back turning to look at Sam as everyone sat on the couch in the living room. 

“Sorry, I  _ saved _ you!” Sam scoffed annoyed.

“ **_TAKE IT OUTSIDE_ ** !” Dean yelled angrily from his room after almost getting the baby down as the siblings moved towards the front door. 

“I’m grateful you SAVED me, I’m pissed you couldn’t have done a better job!” Jessica snapped walking down the steps. 

“I’m SORRY it wasn’t graceful but we obviously succeeded!” Sam stated as Jess got in his face. 

“You ever heard of subtlety?!” Jess scoffed as a voice made them turn.

“Enough! You are waking the baby!” Charlie’s raspy voice made them turn to see Charlie and Gabriel standing on the porch. Charlie was wearing one of Castiel’s t-shirts as Pajamas, sporting a soft cast and a deeply bruised neck. Sam’s eyes widened as Sam turned to her in rage as he moved with his speed. 

“Sam, NO!” Jessica choked moving to stop him as Gabriel shot in front of Charlie trying to protect her from Sam who had reached over the shorter Gabriel grabbing her throat anyway. Charlie let out a whimper as Sam’s eyes glowing in anger.

“What the HELL is she doing here?! Still alive?!” Sam growled but Jess grabbed pulling Gabriel tightly to her, not enough to hurt but enough to make Sam’s attention go to them.

“ **_Let her go.”_ ** Jess hissed as Sam let her go to pull Gabriel towards him. Charlie holding her throat as Jess moved to her.

“Are you okay?” Sam whispered to Gabriel as Gabriel nodded before turning to Jess. “Why are you trying to protect her?!” 

“She’s-!” Jess hesitated to blush before looking at Charlie for a moment then back to Sam. “S-She’s my friend!”

“She’s your HANDLER!” Sam growled.

“Sam stop!” Gabriel pushed in front of him. “Jess trusts her and so do I!” 

“She’s one of them!” Sam snapped. “One of the people who tortured us!”

“She never laid a hand on me or anyone else,” Jess stated holding Charlie. “You lay a hand on her and you’ll have to go through me.” The front door opened as Castiel stood there.

“All you, enough.” Castiel poked his head out as they all turned. “Get back inside and shut up. If you wake up Atlas one more time, Dean said he’s going to kill you all. Come inside and rest. We wasted time beating ourselves up, we don’t have to keep doing it.” 

Everyone hesitated in silence before Charlie walked inside holding herself before going to sit on the couch. Soon everyone followed all taking seats in the kitchen and living room. 

“We all have to live together, so we might as well get along,” Castiel stated tiredly as Jess sat down on the couch crossing her legs and arms stubbornly. 

“I don’t trust her,” Sam mumbled. “Not one of them.”

“...Then trust me,” Jess stated. “She’s my guest and staying. Especially since she can’t go back after losing me without dying so...” Charlie held herself saying nothing looking away messing with her soft cast. Sam said nothing, the room remaining quiet except for the soft fussing of a baby who eventually calmed in the silence. Castiel got up moving to check on Dean and the baby once the baby had been asleep. Leaving the others to their awkward silence.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Lucifer stared at the screen watching from a camera them search for the collar in the dump, but he knew it would be disconnected from anyone or anything. Maybe if there was luck, it would be easier to find Charlie’s body to send back to her family. 

“Sir.” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he glanced up seeing a man staring at him. 

“Michael. You came out of your lab, and I can only hope with good news.” Lucifer turned to look at him giving him his undivided attention. 

“I think I have a way to find Sam Winchester.” Michael beamed as he held out a device, Lucifer took it in his hand. “Sam is still fitted with an old tracker from before the more advanced collars. It was turned off with the new trackers to prevent false readings but if I get it to reactive and find him. 

“Genius, if you can get that shit to work.” Lucifer handed it back.

“It’s a work in progress. Give me time. I should be able to get it working.” Michael spoke turning away. Lucifer turned to focus on the screen seeing them fishing the collar empty and open, Lucifer coldly grabbed his mug and tossed it roughly against the wall. The glass shattered in the silence of the room.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Charlie smiled down at Atlas, rocking him with love in her arms. Atlas was...more advanced than anyone his age. He seemed to hold his head up all on his own and seemed to understand the difference between people, or if they were talking to him. Dean smiled watching Charlie with Atlas. 

Dean turned to help Gabriel with the veggies, cutting them as Dean sat in his wheelchair at the dining room. The supers were all training, much to Jessica’s disinterested. However, Charlie convinced her to go, so the only people were either human, a baby or pregnant left behind. 

“You craving anything yet?” Dean asked as Gabriel finished the last strawberry he was snacking on.

“Fresh fruit, mostly.” Gabriel chewed throwing the tops of the strawberries away. “And nuts.” 

“TMI.” Dean joked as Gabriel laughed at the comment as Charlie walked over with the baby who was already starting to attempt to raise his head. Dean smiled at Atlas moving to open his arms to him. Charlie handed him over but sadly just loving his adorableness. “Thank you for watching him so I can help Gabriel cook.” 

“Not a problem, I really appreciate good company.” Charlie beamed as she sat next to Dean at the table. 

“...Charlie, I’m sorry about Sam-” Gabriel spoke as Charlie turned. 

“It’s okay, really. I understand his mistrust.” Charlie started waving it off. “Jess kept apologizing for him too. It’s really not necessary.”

“Well, Sam’s opinion isn’t ours,” Dean commented. “If Atlas likes you, I like you.” Atlas smiled at Charlie almost on cue as Charlie smiled back. “Besides, you lost everything to let Jess remain free. I know it’s above Sam’s head to think about it...but I did the same for Castiel and Atlas. Coming here, I lost the ability to see my family too...All for love right?”

Charlie seemed taken back by that comment, a blush appearing on her cheeks as Charlie nodded softly before smiling at him. 

“...Yeah.” Charlie innocently beamed. 

“Atlas were you good?” Dean cooed to the baby boy who blinked at his mother with awe. Atlas always looked at Dean like this. Like he saw the world with him. “Were you good for Charlie?”

“Only the best.” Charlie gave Atlas a loving caress, as Atlas turned to blink at her. The door to the house opened showing the tired supers who walked in. Castiel was more tired than the trained super. Jess came into the kitchen moving to grab a beer from the fridge suspicious of the small get-together.

“All you guys getting along?” Jess asked as Castiel came over to Dean opening his arms for the small nugget of a baby. Dean handed Castiel the baby as Castiel collapsed next to him holding Atlas. 

“Oh yeah, just cooking dinner,” Gabriel started taking a bite of dinner.

“Looks like you are eating most of the dinner.” Jess teased. 

“Leave my baby mama alone,” Sam called moving past Jess to hold Gabriel giving him a kiss as he gave Gabriel’s stomach a loving pat. “...Besides, he always makes tons.”

“What any good pregnant chef should do.” Gabriel teased as he leaned up to kiss Sam again. Jess laughed at that as Dean took in Castiel’s tired persona. He was normally a mess of tired. If it wasn’t for Castiel’s abilities to heal, Dean figured he would look like he had been in a car accident.

“How are you doing?” Dean whispered over the talking and joking as Castiel glanced up tiredly from looking at Atlas.

“Okay.” Castiel gave a light shrug which translated to.  _ I’m exhausted. _

Dean reached a supportive hand out to Castiel eyeing him with love, Castiel took his hand with no hesitation giving it a loving kiss. Dean ushered his head towards the bedroom which Castiel gracefully and happily took the leave with him to the bedroom. Castiel placed the baby on the bed as Dean wheeled himself into the bedroom. Castiel helped his mate out of the chair and into bed before he picked up Atlas collapsing on the bed next to him. 

“How is training?” Dean asked curling into him as Atlas made little noises laying on Castiel’s chest. 

“Getting pounded by a super is a lot,” Castiel mumbled. “...I don’t know how you do it.” Dean snorted at that. 

“...You can take it easy, we have Jess now. We don’t need to worry, we are safe.” Dean whispered worriedly for him.

“I can’t rest, Dean.” Castiel caressed his hair with care. “I need to know how to use my powers.” 

“But this is draining you, you don’t need to speed run this.” Dean touched his face. “We can take our time-”

He didn’t want Dean to worry, but he knew no matter how safe they felt, this was always a temporary thing. Sooner or later, they would find them out. Find out they hid here. The smartest thing would be to split up from the rest and they would be on their own. Castiel had to be prepared in case that happened, and that meant taking the brunt of it now. Though he didn’t bring that up, especially right now when Dean was so happy and comfortable. 

“-Just promise me to take breaks and days off.” Dean continued kissing his shoulder with love as Castiel nodded. 

“I will.” Castiel lied as Dean looked at his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Dean believed him but Dean dropped the subject just holding him. “How is your hip today?”

“A little stiff. I had been using the wheelchair a lot.” Dean breathed. “I don’t think I used my cane more than a second today.”

“You have been doing too much,” Castiel commented as Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Please, I barely do anything but breathe.” Dean joked, moving to touch Atlas’s back. Atlas turned to look at his mother making the cutest grunts at seeing him happily in his father’s arms. 

“We have four other people besides you and me, I’m sure they would love to help you out.” Castiel kissed his forehead with care. 

“If I do anything less, I would turn into stone.” Dean teased as he touched Atlas. Castiel stared at Dean, just by being here Dean was doing so much. Castiel couldn’t imagine how Dean was feeling. Being hunted down for a man he loved. Dean could have turned and walked away so long ago if Castiel had been honest.

“...Do you ever imagine a life without me?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced up at that. 

“Never,” Dean commented. “Why would you ask something that horrible?”

“I just...wonder if I was honest from the beginning...before we mated and had Atlas...how you would react, you know?” Castiel shrugged as Dean took his hand.

“You want me to be honest?” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly nodded. “I would be here, still. Being with the man I love, with a baby on my hip, in a house of friends I consider family now.” Dean touched him. “Honestly, I would have preferred to know way before Sam came pounding down our door.” 

“Yeah. I just...thought I could hide it forever.” Castiel stated.

“You can’t hide from yourself forever.” Dean breathed, brushing his fingers against his cheek. “It always catches up to you.” 

“I learned that the hard way.” Castiel joked. 

“We are safe, healthy, and happy forever,” Dean stated curling into him. “That’s all I ever wanted. Now we have it.” 

“Me too.” Castiel admitted but was more hesitant to call this a forever. Dean snuggled into his arms.

“Sometimes I wonder what’s going on in that head of yours.” Dean sighed as Castiel breathed. 

“Nothing.” Castiel lied. He was always thinking of the next step trying to be ahead and protect their family. “...Hey...wanna see what I learned today?” 

Dean nodded, already starting to dose in the coziness of his mate when Castiel raised his hand. Castiel’s hand started to transform. Dean watched with awe as Castiel’s skin hardened to a metal. Dean reached out touching it, tapping it. It clanked like metal. Dean reached over stroking it in surprise. 

“H-How?” Dean asked. 

“They said it would better help my strength to learn this first.” Castiel commented. “I can’t hold it for long but-”

“That’s amazing, Cas.” Dean breathed as Castiel’s hand returned to normal under his touch. “...How amazing it is to be so super.” 

“...It’s more of a curse,” Castiel admitted as Dean eyed him concerned. “...I mean, we will never have a white picket fence type of life…”

“I was only ever destined for that,” Dean mumbled unimpressed by the idea. “I’m a cripple. No one would imagine a life outside my house for me. I need constant help and am always in pain.”

“Dean-” Castiel tried to reassure him that wasn’t true but Dean silenced him with a kiss. 

“Look how I proved them wrong.” Dean touched his skin as Castiel smiled softly. “...Thanks for treating me like I’m not made of glass,” Castiel said nothing for a while before he kissed his forehead. 

“I can’t treat you like your glass,” Castiel stated. “Not when you are my strength...Without you, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“...We are a good team.” Dean beamed.

“Hell yeah.” Castiel moved to kiss him softly as Dean hummed kissing him back.

“Promise me you will take it easy tomorrow?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded softly just as tired to be honest, as he laid Atlas in the baby bassinet near the bed before he moved to pull Dean close. “I worry you are pushing yourself too hard.” 

“I promise,” Castiel reassured though he wasn’t sure if he could keep it. However. It satisfied Dean as he closed his eyes to try to sleep. Castiel curled close to him and fell asleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel eyed the sleeping couple in bed, Dean curled into him as Castiel snored holding him. Gabriel closed the door softly deciding to just put their meals in the fridge for later. Gabriel noticed Charlie and Jess were already eating on the couch. Though it would be nice to hang out with them, Gabriel knew better to try. 

Sam didn’t like Charlie and he made it apparent. Gabriel decided to eat in the bedroom with Sam to watch their own show. Gabriel took his plate walking into the bedroom with Sam following like a good alpha. Sam watched him with caring eyes as Gabriel plopped down and started to eat. He loved him and the little life inside him.

“What?” Gabriel blushed noticing his eyes looking at him.

“Nothing. I just love you.” Sam beamed putting his own food down to hold Gabriel’s middle. Giving his belly a loving rub, Gabriel smiled softly leaning into him. Gabriel never imagined a life like this. Pregnant with a mate. 

“...I love you too.” Gabriel said softly gaining Sam’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, noticing Gabriel’s sadness under happiness.

“...I just...wonder what my parents would think of meeting you,” Gabriel commented. “I didn’t know them very well but I would like to think they would love you.”

“They would have loved me.” Sam beamed innocently as Gabriel laughed at his confidence. “They would!” 

“Yeah, I think they would too.” Gabriel sighed with love leaning back into Sam to eat. Sam’s hand rubbed his belly with care. Gabriel closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling of love. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago: Gabriel’s memory**

  
  
  


Gabriel’s mother Bess ran through the snow pulling the small boy behind her, they had to run, they had to go. Gabriel was being lost to the snow that was large compared to the small seven-year-old. To the point, Bess had to pick him up just to run through the large snow that seemed to be swallowing up. They were large dogs at their heels as Bess got to the barn. She slammed the doors on the dogs locking her and her son in. Bess jumped hearing the dogs growling and snarling at the locked door. 

She needed to hide Gabriel. Bess carried her son towards the hay, pushing him roughly into the hay mound. Gabriel started to cry at the roughness as the sound of the door being attempted to slam open made her quicken her pace. 

“Be quiet, my love, don’t make a sound!” Bess begged as Gabriel silenced himself in fear, Bess moved away from him quickly just as the doors opened up. Gabriel saw his father standing there, his eyes glowing with the collar on his neck. He was under their control. “Garth, stop! This isn’t you! It’s me! Bess-” Bess barely got out another word as Garth moved to her in lightening speed holding her in the air by her throat. “G-...Garth-”

“Where’s the boy?” A man spoke as Gabriel noticed a blonde tall man walking towards his mother. 

“Fuck you...Lucifer.” Bess hissed choking for air as Lucifer eyed her coldly. “I won’t...tell you.”

“And I believe you.” Lucifer blinked accepting the answer. “...We saw you come in here with the boy. So we really don’t need you to find him. It just would have been easier...Kill her.” Gabriel’s eyes widened as Garth snapped her neck without emotion. Gabriel’s eyes filled with tears as Bess collapsed dead. Lucifer smirked before hitting a button on a remote, making Garth’s eyes stop glowing. Garth blinked snapping out of it looking at his hands before he noticed Bess on the ground. 

“B-Bess!” Garth moved to her cradling her with sobs trying to get her to respond but it was too late. She was already gone. Garth sobbed cradling her, just whispering loving words to her as Lucifer eyed the room. The dogs going around the room sniffing with their owners. 

“Come out, kid. There is nowhere to hide.” Lucifer spoke as a dog sniffed the hay where Gabriel hid. Sniffing the mound and starting to alert to the boy. 

“Gabriel, don’t come out!” Garth snarled, Lucifer smirked. “Lucifer, you bastard! I won’t let you hurt him too!” Lucifer stopped looking at the hay.

“You think you have a choice?” Lucifer laughed coldly. “You think you can stop us?” Garth got up ready to fight him, his eyes glowing in anger. “You think I gave you your sanity back for no reason?... I just wanted you sane enough to see what you caused. Her Death, soon your sons...and now yours. Goodbye Garth.” Lucifer smirked hitting the button.

“NO!” Gabriel snot out moved towards his father just as the collar exploded on Garth’s head. Blood splattered on Gabriel’s body as Gabriel stood frozen seeing his father collapse next to his mother. Gabriel shook as tears slid down his face collapsing onto his knees just staring at them as Lucifer placed a gun to Gabriel’s head.

“Don’t cry...It will be over soon-” Lucifer breathed. Gabriel turned his eyes glowing as Lucifer froze in place. Everyone in the room froze just watching his body turn hot and glow like the run. 

**_“You don’t know I exist, I’m not real. Bess and Garth never had a child. You will go back and erase any of my existence from your databases and your files.”_** Gabriel demanded as Lucifer nodded slowly accepting the info. **_“You will never see my face again. Never realize who I am! Do you understand?!”_**

The men nodded before Gabriel bolted out of the barn running for his life as the blood on his skin slid down his face with sweat as he kept running till his legs could carry him no longer. Collapsing in a meadow, his legs like jello as he cried himself to sleep. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam curled into him watching the show which Gabriel must have fallen asleep during. Sam hadn’t noticed him wake up as Gabriel blinked tiredly his face buried in Sam’s neck. He had that nightmare all his life but...this was the first time he woke up feeling safe. Gabriel closed his eyes again happy to return to sleep as Gabriel held Sam close. He wouldn’t let their child suffer the same fate. He never imagined having a family but now that he had one...he would never let anything bad happen to them. Gabriel let out a warm breath against Sam’s neck just wanting his dreams to be filled with anything but nightmares…

He wasn’t sure what heard him...but something did.

Because when Gabriel closed his eyes…

Gabriel dreamed of his child in his arms for the first time. Taking in their pale skin and green eyes. They looked so much like Sam…

For the first time in forever, Gabriel had a good dream.

  
  
  



	9. Meant for each other

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the porch just holding his baby close, lighting swinging on the porch swing. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. Dean was the only one up. The only one that enjoyed the early morning air. Dean paused seeing Charlie come out with something hot for him to drink. Dean took it with care as Charlie took a seat next to him. 

“You are always an early riser,” Charlie started as Dean took a sip of what he realized was hot chocolate. 

“He likes to see the sunrise.” Dean smiled down at Atlas who sucked. Dean caressed his face with a small finger. “I think he likes the sound of the birds waking up. Unlike mommy who does not.” 

“Not a morning person?” Charlie laughed as Dean smiled his yes with a sip of his drink. 

“Never was one for mornings,” Dean confessed. “I’m a night owl by trade, unlike you who wakes up like you’re the sun personified.” Charlie laughed at that.

“I grew up with the early bird getting the word slogan.” Charlie winked as Dean chuckled. “...Jess said if I wanted to return to my real life she would find a way to do it.” Dean turned to look at her. 

“What did you say to that offer?” Dean asked. 

“I said no,” Charlie spoke, seeming to impress herself with her answer. 

“You seemed surprised by that yourself.” Dean laughed at her face.

“I guess I was. I mean, I just threw everything I know and care about away to be wanted by the government.” Charlie stated. “...However, in hindsight that seems okay…Like I would make all the choices to end up back here again...except maybe find a way to not have Sam hate me.”

“Sam hates everyone.” Dean waved her off. “It’s a personality trait at this point.”

“But he  _ really _ hates me.” Charlie held herself shyly. 

“He will grow to like you.” Dean touched her shoulder as Charlie shrugged. 

“I...really like Jessica,” Charlie stated softly looking away. “And Jessica...likes me.” 

“Did she tell you that?” Dean asked as Charlie shook her head no.

“No, but I can tell,” Charlie stated. “...I’ve been...avoiding letting it be too serious.” 

“Why? If you like each other?” Dean questioned.

“...I want to earn Sam’s trust first.” Charlie hesitated. “They just got reunited again and I won’t be the reason they separate, you know?” Charlie slid her hair behind her ears. “I just...know he’ll love me if he gives me a chance.” 

“If you can win over Jess, you can win over Sam too,” Dean stated. “I noticed in this short time how stubbornly similar they are.”

“Very similar.” Charlie giggled as Dean stood to get back to the warmth inside. 

“I’m going to try to put him down again and maybe mama can go back to sleep,” Dean spoke as Charlie nodded before looking down at Atlas. “Say Good night, Atlas.” 

“Night buddy. Night Dean.” Charlie smiled as Dean took him inside, leaving Charlie alone. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


He watched Dean sleeping peacefully curled into the sheets, Castiel had promised to take it easy but...he knew he was lying. He was planning to go again. He had to get better at his powers. Castiel leaned down kissing Dean with care. Dean made a little noise but didn’t wake up as Castiel walked to the door leaving Dean to sleep. Castiel walked out to the living room seeing Charlie tending to Atlas who was so happy to be played with. He reached out touching her red hair just fascinated by it. Atlas just holding her hair looking at it. 

“I’ll be back, little one.” Castiel kissed his forehead with love before following Sam and Jess out to the car. Charlie smiled since being the only one home. Gabriel was at his work and besides Charlie, Dean would be the only one home. Charlie had decided to let Dean sleep in and happily took care of the little one.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel collapsed after the last hit, tired and exhausted as Jess and Sam exchanged looks. Castiel was getting stronger. He had lasted very well against them both till he had collapsed into himself. They watched Castiel’s body return to normal after the metal body he had used to protect himself. Castiel closed his eyes as Jess sat down wiping blood from her broken nose before sitting across from him panting.

“You are getting better,” Sam stated. “Stronger.” 

“Thanks but better isn’t good enough...I have a family to protect.” Castiel panted closing his eyes, Sam nodded softly understanding. 

“I’ll be back, I’m going to use the restroom,” Sam commented walking into the woods as Jess laid back into the grass closing her eyes as well. Jess heard a noise, Jess opened her eyes seeing someone standing above her. Jess couldn’t get out more than a panicked cry as she was zapped by a cattle prod till she passed out. Castiel shot up as Jess was being fitted with a collar by a large group of soldiers. 

Castiel grabbed for the cattle prod being rammed at him, trying to get up but was stabbed in the back with another cattle prod. Castiel shook violently trying to resist his need to pass out when Castiel let go of the one he was holding. Earning that one to zap him as well. Collapsing back onto the grass, Castiel passing out from the zap being fitted with his own collar. 

Sam watched from the bushes as they were outnumbered, Castiel and Jess now fitted into their collars were picked up and carried into vans that were pulled up to them. Lucifer got out of one of the vans as he walked overlooking around.

“We are missing one. Sam should be here. Fan out and find him.” Lucifer spoke to another guard as Sam hid himself a bit more. How did they know they were here?! Who told them?! Sam’s face grew in anger, they were betrayed. Sam bolted away into the woods before taking off towards the house. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rocked Atlas as Charlie helped Dean by making him some breakfast. She happily licked her fingers free of the syrup before walking the food over to Dean who was once again sporting his wheelchair. Atlas laid contently in his mother’s arms as Charlie placed Dean’s plate in front of him. 

“I’m not much of a cook, but I can make pancakes.” Charlie beamed as Dean sighed gratefully. 

“I appreciate you.” Dean breathed moving to take a bite of the food. Careful to make sure he didn’t get any on the baby as Charlie moved to grab her own plate. Charlie barely grabbed her plate as she was held up in the air by her throat. Charlie cried out dropping her food as Sam looked at her in anger. His eyes glowing as he choked the life out of her. 

“SAM! STOP!” Dean yelled in panic. 

“She **_BETRAYED_ ** us!” Sam hissed. “They know where we are! They took Jess and Castiel! I should have killed you while I had the chance!” 

“N-...No! It couldn’t have been her!” Dean stood to put the baby into his wheelchair before moving to try to force Sam to let go of Charlie. “SAM! LET HER GO!” Sam shoved Dean away causing Dean to fall back roughly into the table. Shattering the table at the roughness, Dean fell back into it at Sam’s strength knocking him out. 

“This is  _ all _ your-!” Sam growled as the front door was slammed open. Sam was hit with a stun gun that made him drop Charlie. Charlie fell to the ground holding her neck as men with guns came into the house. They secured Sam with a collar before carrying him out to the van. Charlie’s vision was going in and out as she watched Dean’s body be pulled from the table wreckage. 

“Check him over for injuries,” Lucifer spoke to the men carrying Dean as Lucifer watched the baby being picked up by an officer and handed him over to Lucifer. “Hello!” Lucifer cooed as the baby started to cry. “It’s okay, It’s okay.” Lucifer condescendingly mocked in pretend comfort before just shoving him back to the officer. “Bring him with his mother,” Lucifer commanded as the officer nodded, taking the baby to the van. Lucifer eyed Charlie before he kneeled to her. “Charlie, I thought you died.” 

Charlie didn’t respond trying to keep from passing out as Lucifer eyed her face. He seemed annoyed by her presence. Charlie wasn’t sure if he believed her to be helping them or the victim but he still ushered for the EMT’s to collect her. Charlie was put onto the gurney being loaded onto the ambulance. Charlie’s eyes fell onto Dean in a Super white van, they were checking him over on the van bed. Before the baby was placed into a baby seat in the back of the van with Dean just as the door closed. Charlie grabbed at her burner phone sending out one last text before her vision went black. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel smiled at his chef as he did the finishing touches for the party at his restaurant, his hand moving to his belly as he planned. Gabriel just wanted to get home to Sam. He pulled out his phone seeing he had a text. Gabriel’s smile faded as he noticed the words in the text. 

  
  


**I’m coming home.**

  
  


Gabriel felt sick, he covered his mouth as he moved to vomit in the toilet barely made it to throw up what he ate that day. Gabriel wiped his mouth when he finished trying to think. The house was compromised. Whoever was there was taken. The house wouldn’t lead to Gabriel, it was under an assumed name. Gabriel was safe. His child was safe...but everyone else. Gabriel tried to call Charlie’s phone. They had this system for a reason. Charlie used the code word in case something happened. Gabriel called but it disconnected meaning she wasn’t picking up. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to remain calm and think. He couldn’t go home. Here was the best spot for him unless they figured out who he was. He was so careful. No photos, no records. Nothing. Gabriel’s hands shook as he tried the phone again. Hoping someone would pick up.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean grunted in pain sitting up, his body was throbbing in pain, and judging by the cast he was wearing on his wrist, he was sure he must have broken something when Sam shoved him into the table. Dean eyed the room, it was metal covering all sides, different than the van he was shoved into before. It was bigger. Dean held his head trying not to pass out again when crying got his attention. Dean’s eyes shot up to see Atlas crying in a crib, Dean forced himself to stand but only succeeded in collapsing. Dean forced himself to crawl to the baby, using the crib to support himself up when...he realized the baby was covered by a glass lid. The baby continued to cry as Dean reached in on the sides trying to free his baby. 

“It won’t work.” A voice spoke, making Dean jump, falling onto his ass unable to support himself as a man he didn’t recognize wheeled him over a wheelchair. Dean swallowed as the man offered him help into the chair. Dean hesitantly took the assistance. The man ushered Dean into the seat, which Dean breathed in relief. “Careful, we wouldn’t want you hurt.” 

“L-Let me have my baby,” Dean begged as the man nodded with a smile and put his hand to the glass. It opened on his handprint, the man grabbing the baby before Dean could attempt to hold his baby. 

“Of course, Dean.” The man spoke softly handing the baby to Dean who breathed in relief just holding Atlas. 

“Who are you? Where are we?” Dean demanded as the man smiled. 

“You are in Daycare.” The man started holding out his hand. “I am Lucifer, I run this facility.” 

“D-...Daycare.” Dean held the baby away. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

“Hurt him? No.” Lucifer scoffed like it was silly. “We want to make sure you and your son are safe and well. We know you were innocent to this Dean. Castiel has admitted he kept it a secret from even you.”

“I-I want to see my mate.” Dean choked as Lucifer nodded. 

“In time,” Lucifer stated. “We want to make sure you both are okay medically before we have you see each other again.” 

“I want to see him,” Dean repeated. “I want to know he is safe.” Lucifer eyed him. 

“I don’t think you understand how blessed you are to have your child.” Lucifer hissed grabbing Dean’s chin roughly. “Normally we take the baby away the second it is born from the mother, I am being  _ kind _ .” Dean got the hint as Lucifer let go of his face. Dean turned away as Atlas started to cry. “Till we can figure this out and release you, Castiel will only see you if he follows the rules. For now, you will be here.”

“Release me?” Dean choked. 

“You are human, Dean. This place isn’t for you.” Lucifer spoke.

“No, I refuse to leave their sides.” Dean snapped. “You will not have my baby.” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Lucifer stated. “If you’re good and follow the rules.” Lucifer tapped the glass to the cradle as Dean glanced up. “Place your hand on the glass and I will approve your handprint to open the lid. It will open when we allow it without having someone open it for you.” 

Dean followed his instructions as Lucifer nodded. 

“If the baby is not returned to the cradle by the sound of the third alarm, you will not be able to open the cradle the next day. Understood?” Lucifer added as Dean nodded. “I’m glad we have an understanding, Dean. I don’t want this to be a horrible experience between us. We are in a predicament and at this point, we have no choice but to play our parts.” 

“I-I understand.” Dean lied as Lucifer smiled softly before he pulled out something from his pocket.

“Now that we have an understanding.” Lucifer started showing a metal collar...like the ones Sam had. 

“No, you won’t put that thing on my baby.” Dean held his baby back. 

“We normally don’t fit one for babies,” Lucifer stated. “Baby Supers are like humans, they have no power but yours is a special breed.” 

“Please, don’t restrict him,” Dean begged. 

“We have to make sure there are consequences if you try to escape with him,” Lucifer stated. 

“T-Then put it onto me.” Dean cried with worry. “I promise not to take him out of the room.” 

“How can I trust your word?” Lucifer asked as Dean continued to beg. 

“P-Put it on me, that way he can be collar free,” Dean stated. “He deserves to be a child. He deserves his freedom.” Lucifer eyed him before he nodded placing the collar onto Dean’s neck. 

“Your blood won’t take this off...and if you try to leave this room without our consent, your head will blow off,” Lucifer commented as Dean grunted in pain holding his throat as the device slammed into his neck. “Forcing this off will make you paralyzed...Remember, three alarms and boom. If you accidentally step outside this room, you have till the third alarm sound.” 

“Okay.” Dean breathed holding his son close, tears sliding down his eyes. Just happy to see his son protected. Lucifer cleaned the blood off Dean’s neck, tending to the wound with a small disinfectant spray. Dean hissed as Lucifer stood taking the spray away.

“This will get comfortable soon,” Lucifer stated. “This has never been on a human, so it will be interesting to see how effective it is. Remember, the baby must be returned by the third alarm.” Dean nodded as Lucifer turned to leave the room. Dean only relaxed when Lucifer was gone moving to feed his son. Dean closed his eyes and cried holding his baby tight till the baby fell asleep. Just wanting his mate when the alarm sounded. Dean sniffed putting the baby back in the crib before the lid closed. 

**Take me. Take me.**

Dean turned, seeing medication being dispensed by the bed and a cup of water near the cup. Dean moved to take the meds he recognized as his pain meds. Dean took them without hesitation wanting them to help with the pain in his whole body. Dean breathed in relief before moving to the cradle, laying his head on the glass just holding his baby any way he could till he fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted in pain as he woke up in a machine, he tried to free his hands but his hands were latched tightly. He looked like he was in a glass coffin. Castiel panicked as he felt water starting to fill starting at the bottom of the coffin, Castiel struggled but it was to no avail as the water stopped before it could cover him completely Castiel struggled to keep his nose above water.

“Castiel.” A voice spoke, Castiel couldn’t look to see who spoke to him till they moved in front of his face. “I’m Lucifer. Good morning.” 

“Let me out of here,” Castiel growled as Lucifer shook his head.

“This is a long time coming Castiel. You could have been strong and ready to go by now if you followed the rules.” Lucifer spoke as Castiel glared daggers at him. “Now, we will just have to do it as an adult and get your powers at full potential.”

“Let me go, I want my mate and child.” Castiel hissed as Lucifer tilted his head.

“They are safe. For now anyway.” Lucifer commented. “Dean is being a good little boy and is rewarded with being with your son. Now I expect the best out of you if you want to see them...I expect three new powers to show themselves by the end of the week. Then you can see them.”

“I-It’s Wednesday!” Castiel choked and coughed as more water filled the lid starting to drown him, Castiel gagged water and air. 

“Hm...I guess you should work really really hard,” Lucifer smirked as he walked away as Castiel’s lungs burned and choked. When he thought he was going to pass out the water drained a bit to allow him some air. Castiel coughed and choked before it started to fill again, with no care to him. 

“LET ME OUT-” Castiel screamed as loudly as he could once again choking on the water. 

  
  
  



	10. I will save you

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Charlie sipped her tea, her throat was on fire as Gabriel paced back and forth in front of her couch. They were careful to sneak Gabriel in, in case they were being watched but Charlie was sure she wasn’t. 

“What can we do?” Gabriel asked as Charlie shrugged with a sigh. 

“We can’t do anything...that place is harder to get into than Fort Knox.” Charlie cleared her throat rubbing it. “I would be dead or locked in there too if Sam wasn’t obviously trying to kill me when they came in.”

“How did they find us anyway?” Gabriel stated slightly suspicious. “...If you didn’t turn us in.”

“You think I wouldn’t be having a lovely chat with you if I did,” Charlie stated annoyed. “You could have been easily taken out and taken by now.” Charlie stood moving to her paperwork in her filing cabinet. “I could have been in the fucking Bahamas instead of in love with a ten-foot amazonian-!” Charlie mumbled annoyed which made Gabriel get the point.

“Sorry. You are right.” Gabriel relaxed slightly holding himself. 

“Look. Help me search through this.” Charlie pulled out a bunch of old files. “This is what Jess’s old handler kept as documentation. He was supposed to compose everything into computer files but never did. So I just have a bunch of Cheeto stained paper.” 

“You think how they tracked us is through here?” Gabriel asked as Charlie took a seat next to him. 

“This only happened after Jess and I got there. It must have been something already with them, it’s the only thing that makes sense... They knew where Sam and everyone was. Which is weird because why didn’t they find the house first? If they followed us or were informed.” Charlie spoke as Gabriel nodded understanding. 

“Right, it would have been harder to find something that random. They don’t pick the same spot every time.” Gabriel spoke grabbing the first paper. 

“Exactly, it must have been a chip or something missed. If we can find where it’s implanted we can remove it when we save them.” Charlie smiled standing to grab some snacks. This was going to take a bit.

“Charlie, you are so smart. I could kiss you.” Gabriel beamed. 

“Ew.” Charlie teased as he stole her snacks stubbornly pouting before they got to work. This...was going to take a bit.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Sam’s face turned in the motion of someone punching him, blood splattered on the wall as Sam panted with a bruised face. His eye was swollen. Sure they could heal but after a while of being beaten, they looked just as fucked up as humans. Especially since Supers were the ones inflicting the torture. Lucifer sat in the background looking unamused. 

“Come on, Sam,” Lucifer commented with a sigh like this was annoying. “Just tell me who nibbled. I need to know who you mated with.” Sam said nothing panting and shaking as Lucifer rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t stop till I get your mate. Especially if they are pregnant.” Sam said nothing not looking at him. “Come on, Sam. Just tell me her name…” He paused waiting for a reaction not getting one. “...his name?” 

Sam shot his eyes up before spitting blood in Lucifer’s face, Lucifer laughed wiping the blood from his face with a rag. Lucifer cleaned his face with a rag in his pocket.

“So it’s a man?” Lucifer chuckled, Sam continued to start angrily at him. “...Someone we already know of?” Sam tried not to give a tell but Lucifer read him so well. “Hm. Interesting.” Lucifer nodded. “Send the next Super in, I want more details. I’ll look into all possibilities.” Sam only breathed when Lucifer let himself out as another Super came in ready to beat Sam some more. Sam closed his eyes as a fist made contact with his face, hoping he would pass out soon.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean smiled down at the baby in the bathtub, his beautiful eyes blinked up at Dean as Dean cleaned him. Despite being literal hell, he was given everything he asked for. Dean got a changing table and even a baby holder for the tub. Atlas played in the bubbles with love, splashing all over. Dean laughed protecting himself from the water before he finished with the bath. 

Dean scooped his baby boy from the tub, Atlas cooing at the sudden loss of bathwater. Dean turned to grab a towel when he almost collided with Castiel. Castiel looked so broken so beaten up. Dean’s eyes filled with tears instantly as Atlas cried from the cold and a mixture of seeing his father. Castiel reached over to wrap Atlas in the towel pulling him from Dean’s grasp with ease as Dean almost fell just...seeing him. Castiel caught him with one arm, moving him to his chair which Dean took gratefully. 

“Cas.” Dean sobbed happily as Castiel smiled back kissing him before he pulled away to get Atlas changed and clothed. Dean rolled himself over watching Castiel just reaching out to touch him. Dean held his shirt the whole time Castiel changed their child till Castiel sat on the bed just holding Dean’s hand and cradling the baby. Dean was a mess of tears. “Y...You look like shit.” He joked. 

“You look like me.” Castiel sniffed in tears touching Dean’s collar. 

“Yeah, i-it was the only way I could keep him collar free.” Dean touched Atlas’s foot. Atlas cooed chewing on his hand. “It’s just a precaution. W-We haven’t been hurt.” 

“I...wish I could be here more,” Castiel spoke before he trembled. “I-I…”

“Cas?” Dean whispered with worry as Castiel broke down from the torture he was enduring. He didn’t go into it as Dean just held him whispering his name holding him till the alarm sounded saying the baby needed to be put into the crib. Dean took Atlas who has fallen asleep and placed him into the crib. Watching as the lid shut him away, Dean closed his eyes before he turned to Castiel cupping his face. 

_ “I  _ **_will_ ** _ find a way to get us out of this, _ ” Dean whispered as the door opened alerting Castiel it was time to leave. Dean said nothing more pushing up on his tippy toes to kiss him, Castiel kissed back before he left the room without another word. Dean could hear the guards mentioning to take Castiel back to D-block, Cell three as the door closed behind them.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was vomiting into the toilet with morning sickness, Charlie went through the next paper, she paused her chewing to notice something scribbled in almost gibberish on the corner. She almost choked as she made a loud noise. Unable to talk with a full mouth just as Gabriel walked out. 

“What?” Gabriel asked as Charlie pointed to the spot. Gabriel eyed the gibberish. “...What?” 

“This idiot talks about the chip,” Charlie stated. “Said they ‘chipped them like a labradoodle’ and the ‘chip was located behind the ear right before the hairline’. It looks like they stopped doing this before Jess came of age to begin her training.”

“So...they found us because of Sam,” Gabriel spoke nodding to the paper. “Sam’s got the chip behind his ear.” 

“Now we know where it is, I just got to remove it and get them the hell out of there,” Charlie stated as Gabriel sighed.

“...But how?” Gabriel breathed. 

“...I’ll go in there.” Charlie breathed. “Break them out.”

“Maybe we can get the chip out but the collars. We need to find a way to get them off of them and free them.” Gabriel stated. “We need a coup. Something to distract them.” Charlie sighed eyeing the paperwork before she noticed a blueprint of the collar, a detailed exclamation of the device and the inner workings. 

“No, we...we need more than that.” Charlie paused before grabbing some paperwork, she stood before smiling at him. “You just gave me an amazing idea. Give me a minute. I’ll be back.” Charlie stated before bolting out of the door.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  


Charlie slid into the booth of a very pissed off man, his arms crossed and looking annoyed. 

“Charlie.” The man spoke as Charlie laughed nervously. 

“Hey...Dad.” Charlie brushed her hair behind her ear, taking in her father Gordon Walker. Step-father. He took her in and adopted her when her mother died. He raised her since she was nine. This man was the most amazing father. He even was the one who got her this job in the first place. He wasn’t exactly an employee of the company, more like a contractor, all he did was work maintenance on the equipment they used. But that’s what she needed, someone who wouldn’t be noticed. “...How are you?”

“Heard you got _ kidnapped _ .” Gordon raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded her lie but her dad wasn’t buying it. “...okay, so it was more a voluntary kidnapping but it still was a kidnapping.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Gordon sat back calming down. “I would have appreciated a text.” 

“Sorry, it was a life or death thing, dad,” Charlie whined softly as Gordon took a sip of his coffee. “I promise next time I save the world, I’ll send you a text.” 

“Good,” Gordon stated. “That’s all I ask, they come to me saying my daughter was kidnapped when she could kick my ass,  _ please _ ...Now, What do you want?” 

“Why do you assume I need anything?” Charlie asked but it was obvious. 

“You don’t ask to go out for lunch unless you want something. Otherwise, I would find you coming over to invade my fridge.” Gordon stated. 

“...okay, so I need you to...short circuit the main computer,” Charlie stated as Gordon choked on his coffee. 

“You what?” Gordon coughed. 

“My friends are in there. They need help.” Charlie whispered an explanation. “I was reading over this.” Charlie pulled the blueprint showing him the collars. “These are kept latched on everyone’s neck till they die. It reads their heartrate. When they die the collar snaps open.”

“So you think if the main computer monitoring these crashes-” Gordon started.

“-The collars will assume the super died because its chip is no longer reading the data!” Charlie nodded. “I think we can deactivate every collar this way-”

“You want to release  _ all _ the supers?” Gordon hissed with worry. “Is that  _ wise? _ ” 

“Dad, we don’t need to be scared of Supers.” Charlie took his hand. “They are just like you and me. They want to be free.” He eyed her for a long time before he spoke.

“Who is she?” Gordon asked as Charlie blushed at the words. “...You are too much like me. Willing to fight the world for love.” Gordon reached over and caressed her cheek, tears swelled into her eyes. Charlie put her hand on his as Gordon sighed. “...Your mom would be so proud…”

“Her name is Jess…” Charlie breathed as Gordon smiled as Charlie laughed crying. 

“Well, this Jess must be amazing if we are about to bring down the man.” Gordon took his hand back to drink some coffee.

“She is.” Charlie sniffed wiping her tears, he smiled into his coffee. 

“Alright. Tell me about your plan. I will see what I can do.” Gordon spoke as she lit up moving to explain her plan.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rocked his son with care as Atlas cooed against his neck, Dean rocking and humming him with care. Atlas was a good baby. He rarely cried unless he was fussy. Atlas kept trying to touch Dean’s collar sticking his fingers under the collar or into the lock, but Dean was quick to move his little hands away, not wanting him shocked or hurt because he was a Super. 

Atlas sat up in his arms, raising his head biting on his fingers when Dean was shuffling him in his arms. Atlas grabbed for the lock again on Dean’s neck while Dean was distracted grabbing for a blanket to wrap him in. Dean heard the winding of the lock, like...he had done when he had given his blood for Sam’s and Jess’s collars. Dean felt liquid sliding down his neck in horror, blood dropping the blanket he was holding. Dean dropped the blanket to scramble for his collar. 

Trying to free his child’s hands from the lock, but Atlas’ eyes were glowing and he was not letting go. 

“A-Atlas! Stop!” Dean tried to pry his hands from the twisting blade but Atlas was just  _ so strong _ .

Dean felt the collar snap open causing Dean to almost fall from the pain of the device yanking away from his skin it embedded itself in. Dean didn’t care about his injuries, he pulled the baby’s hand towards him expecting the worst but...there was nothing. Dean wiped the blood from the baby’s hand in a panic but there was no wound. 

Had...he healed? 

Dean moved to the bathroom, limping from the pain in his hip to clean the baby of the blood. Double-checking. Triple-checking. The baby was fine. In fact, he was so happy Dean was free that he laid his head into the crook of Dean’s bruised neck and nuzzled into him. 

“You aren’t human…” Dean whispered rubbing Atlas’s back as he moved to his wheelchair to keep from collapsing again. “...How did you open the lock?” 

Could it be? That Atlas’s blood didn’t...register like a Super despite his obvious showing powers?

Maybe he was like most children, maybe his blood wouldn’t register it till puberty...or maybe never at all. 

The alarm stating it was time to return the child went on, Dean started to panic looking into his son’s eyes he got up placing the baby on the bed before wrapping the collar. Dean went to the crib eyeing the sensor before he laid the collar wrapped blanket inside. He had a theory but he never had anything heavy enough to test before...

“Register,” Dean whispered with hope. “...You have to go by weight, it’s the only thing that makes sense. There are no sensors on him. There are no cameras. Come on, come on.” 

Dean didn’t breathe. Didn’t move till the light on the crib lit green and the crib glass panel closed over the blanket collar. Dean let out a soft sob of relief moving to collect his baby cradling him tightly. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but you’re so good my little one.” Dean kissed his face as the baby squealed happily. “I guess you hated to be away from me too.” 

Dean eyed the door to his room, it wasn’t locked. With the collar, Dean had to remain. That was their lock. Dean forced himself to stand, wondering could he escape without his wheelchair. The wheelchair would be too obvious...but so would a baby. He’d slow down without his wheelchair. Dean opted to take the chair. Putting the baby down in it and pushing it as he held the door open. Dean and the baby exited the room, it was late at night and there wasn’t really anyone around. Dean picked up Atlas and sat back in his chair. 

“D-block,” Dean mumbled remembering where Castiel was, he held Atlas close before wheeling himself towards the sign that said D-block.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gordon parked the truck in the parking lot as he went in late at night for a repair, it would be easier to get around later at night. Less security. Charlie turned to Gabriel in the back of the white van. 

“Stay here. We will get them out as soon as possible.” Charlie stated.

“No way! I want to come!” Gabriel choked.

“Sam would  _ kill _ me,” Charlie spoke. “Besides, if they scan you and your DNA pops up, we are screwed. So stay here.” Gabriel pouted and nodded. “If this goes south, you’re our getaway driver.” 

“...Okay, I’ll take the title.” Gabriel relaxed back into the back of the van as Charlie looked at her dad. 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Charlie nodded to her dad before they got out and headed inside. 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in his bed looking at the small mouse that was currently being tended to by his roommate. His roommate whispered sweet nothings to the cute little mouse, as the mouse enjoyed the food the man saved for him. His face was heavily scarred from what they said was an escape attempt. They said it caused brain damage, but they weren’t sure to what extent. But for sure the man wasn’t all there...his mind lost to the chaos of Daycare. 

He never left his cell. He was allowed to live out his life here till he died. Which while talking to his mouse, Castiel was reassured that maybe there will eventually be peace given to the people here. Once you were no longer useful. He had his mouse, and he was so happy with her.

Castiel would give the man his food when he was too upset to eat. He was normally upset to eat. Castiel closed his eyes leaning back into the wall just begging for sleep to come. Sleep rarely came and when it did it would be after whatever torture they had for him. 

“Cas?” A voice whispered making Castiel open his eyes. They knew that voice. 

“Dean?” Castiel shot up moving to the cell door moving to hold the bars, he felt like he was breathing for the first time. “W-What are you doing out?”

“A-Atlas.” Dean choked reaching out and touching Castiel’s face. “He...unlocked the collar with his blood. I-I don’t know how he knew but he healed right after. No injuries. He was just okay. I-I was able to walk out right after. They don’t know we are gone.”

“Then go.” Castiel choked as his heart broke hearing the words. “Get him safely out of here.” 

“Not without  _ you _ .” Dean cried as Castiel held his hand to his face sobbing at that. 

“I-I can’t get out. The doors are locked-” Castiel started when his roommate walked overreaching out of the cell holding the mouse to the electronic door lock. Grabbing the card reader he pulled the lock from the door before he pulled out of the wirings on the lock. The door’s green light opened and the door unlocked on its own. 

“Shh. Quite. Bess and I are trying to sleep.” The man spoke softly to the mouse before he laid down on his cot whispering to the small mouse in his hand. Castiel moved to hold Dean tightly before kissing both him and the baby. 

“...Wait...did he say Bess?” Dean whispered recognizing the name, Dean called to the man but he never responded. “Sir? What’s your name?”

“Leave him, he’s...he is not all there,” Castiel said sympathetically as Dean was forced to look back at his partner. 

“T-The collar,” Dean stated. “We need to remove it.” Atlas was already reaching for it before Dean could object. Atlas’s eyes glowing as he donated blood to release the lock. Castiel reached up to pry his hand away but the baby was  _ stronger. _ The lock snapped off Castiel’s neck as Castiel breathed in the release of the collar throwing it onto his bed away from him. 

Dean pulled Atlas’s hand to him seeing the injury but...once again it had healed before Dean could even get a look at it. Dean showed Castiel’s Atlas’s bloody hand, as Castiel wiped it clean seeing...he was fine.

“No more, Atlas. Let mommy do it.” Dean cooed worried rocking him, but the baby smiled mischievously. 

“He knows you need to use your hands for the wheelchair…” Castiel looked at Atlas. “...Dean he’s smart. He knows I might not be able to push you if I’m fighting.” Dean looked down at Atlas as Atlas blinked his eyelashes at him. Dean just kissed him holding him close. 

“Cas, we need to go,” Dean whispered hearing a noise down the hall. 

“I know where Sam and Jess are.” Castiel ushered as Dean nodded. Castiel moved to push his wheelchair as they sped down the hall.

  
  
  



	11. When the day is done

**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam’s face was beaten badly, he was in and out of consciousness, he wasn’t able to heal so the damage was just repeatedly getting worse and worse. Sam never had a break, he was so tired. The door opened to see who his next attacker was. Jess stood in tears not wanting to do this. Obviously forced here like all the others who had been made to beat him. They were desperate for information on Gabriel. Who Sam’s mate was. That’s why they sent her. 

“S-Sam,” Jess spoke as tears filled her eyes and she started to weep. She moved to hold her brother’s face before she fell to her knees in pain being zapped by her collar. She clawed at it till it stopped. 

“Don’t...show me kindness, they will hurt you more,” Sam whispered as Jess forced herself to stand. “Do it, if they don’t see my vitals spike they will shock you every minute you don’t.”

“T-They want me to hurt you.” Jess hissed in mental anguish.

“I know.” Sam softly spoke. “So do it.” 

“N-No.” Jess whimpered.

“Do it, Jess,” Sam stated. “Don’t go easy. Just do what they want. I can’t feel it anymore anyways.” 

“No.” Jess hissed as she was shocked again. Jess fell to her knees screaming in pain, Sam growled at her once it stopped. 

“DO IT, JESS! IT’S THE ONLY WAY!” Sam yelled at her as she got up again, she sniffed in tears before she socked him. Sam’s face turned in pain, Jess sobbed as she continued to hit him. Over and over again. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Charlie’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Charlie smiled at the security guard as she walked in, she still worked here. It wasn’t like she was fired. Sure they said to take it easy but they never said she shouldn’t go to work. She watched her father go a different way before she walked towards the night security guard. 

“Hey, They brought a baby in,” Charlie stated. “You wouldn’t know what room they were brought into. I’m supposed to deal with the paperwork. I need to see him.” 

“Block C, Cell 3.” The man waved him off going back to looking at his phone. Charlie nodded at the information and walked towards the cell. Trying not to look like she was in a hurry. Charlie walked to the cell moving to grab the handle when...she felt liquid on the handle. Charlie pulled her hand back noticing some blood had transferred onto her hand. She paused slightly before her eyes noticed small faded smears of blood going down the hall in the opposite direction. 

“Charlie.” A voice made her turn, she hid her hand behind her back with a smile.

“Lucifer.” Charlie turned, smiling innocently at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer eyed her curiously. 

“I wanted to see how Dean was doing,” Charlie stated honestly. “He was the only one nice to me and I really wanted to make sure he was liking his temporary commendations...I even snuck him some McDonalds, for you know, not letting them kill me.” Lucifer nodded softly at that. 

“...Yes, you are right, he does deserve a reward for helping you,” Lucifer stated. “Despite what he had to do with Castiel, I admit being pregnant with a man I thought was human...I wouldn’t know what I would do in that situation. He’s a wonderful Omega, a loving mate, protective mother. Can’t help but admire him.”

“Yeah, I agree, that’s why I was wondering if I may visit him more often?” Charlie asked. “You know, for morale.” 

“I do that would be a wonderful idea.” Lucifer nodded agreeing. “Despite the circumstances. I would like Dean to see this as home. Once he can trust us, and we can trust him, he will be able to come and go as he pleases. He is human after all.” 

“Right.” Charlie laughed. 

“So he’s doing okay? I was just about to check on him.” Lucifer stated. 

“He was complaining about not having enough ranch sauce.” Charlie laughed. “He’s fine.”

“Alright. Then I should get going. Have a good night, Charlie.” Lucifer spoke writing down something on a notepad he had before he walked in the opposite direction of the blood. Charlie pretended to be leaving but doubled back and followed the blood trail wiping the bloody handle before she went. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jess’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Jess was sobbing as she hit her brother, Sam took it, giving reassuring words with each hit. She didn’t want this to continue, but she had to. When knocking on the door made her pause her next punch. 

“Sam?” Castiel’s voice made Jess turn and bolt to the door. 

“Castiel?! How?!” Jess called. 

“Dean and Atlas. They helped me escape.” Castiel asked as Jess nodded. “Jess? Is Sam with you?”

“Yes! We are in here!” Jess stated as she started to be shocked. It was too long since her last punch. She fell to her knees clawing at her throat.

“J-JESS!” Sam yelled. 

“W-We need to get in there!” Castiel hissed trying to pry the door, the door was made FOR supers. It wasn’t just going to open because of Castiel’s strength.

“Move! Move!” Charlie’s voice came out nowhere as she pressed her badge to the door card reader and forced it open. Charlie bolted to Jess, grabbing for the collar but she couldn’t grab it without it hurting her. 

“You need to get my collar off and It will stop!” Sam begged as Castiel grabbed Atlas moving him to Sam’s collar. Atlas’s eyes glowing as the collar dropped off Sam’s neck as Jess stopped being zapped. Charlie forced her hand to the collar using her blood to open it. Alarms sounded in the building as Jess’s collar snapped off. Charlie pulled Jess into a tight hug holding his hand away to keep Jess from getting bled on. 

“What is she doing here?” Sam asked as Castiel attempted to unshackle him from the chair.

“Wait! Wait!” Charlie got up moving to him.

“The alarms going off!” Castiel commented in worry. 

“I need to get the tracker out or they will just find us again! Besides I also would like him NOT to choke me again...” Charlie snapped as she grabbed the small blade from the table of torture tools. Charlie moved to Sam’s ear feeling for the chip. She felt it, cursing, she pressed the blade into Sam’s skin to remove the chip. When the chip popped out, Charlie held it out for Sam.

“That’s how they found us! Now understand one thing! I am in love with your sister and I would like you to like me so I can ask her out! Do you understand?! I’m not the enemy!” Charlie snapped at him as she pushed into the number pad to release Sam. Sam stood rubbing the area the chip was just eyeing her. 

“Charlie?” Jess smiled with happiness before shooting into the room caused everyone to scatter away from the door.

“You have no way out.” Lucifer’s voice spoke as Sam barely glanced out the door seeing a large group of soldiers with stun guns and machine guns. “Surrender and we will see to it no one is hurt.” They shot towards Sam who ducked behind the wall. 

“Fuck.” Sam cursed as Castiel stood protectively in front of his mate and child. Dean calming the startled child from the gunshots. “We have a kid in here!”

“Which is why I haven’t just stormed the place.” Lucifer snapped as Dean handed Castiel the baby. “Dean, come out with the baby and I promise, you will not be punished for this. We understand you are only human-” 

“No, you don’t understand!” Dean wheeled himself to the entrance of the room. 

“Dean, no!” Castiel panicked as Dean blocked the door with his body. The men didn’t shoot. Lucifer stared at Dean curiously wondering his play.

“They are human!” Dean snapped.

“They are supers-” Lucifer blew him off.

“They feel. They bleed. They love!” Dean hissed. “So what if they can take a hit from a semi and walk away fine! They are no different from us! You are torturing and hurting LIVING people.”

“They are legal weapons of the United States government-” Lucifer explained.

“That WEAPON is my husband! My baby!” Dean snapped. “My friends! My family! And I will not stand idly by as you hurt them!” 

“What are you going to do, Dean?” Lucifer asked amused. “You want to fight us? From a wheelchair?” Dean said nothing his fist clenched. “You are a cripple. You can’t even walk for long, yet you think you can stop us?”

“Yes,” Dean spoke confidently. He wasn’t sure...exactly how he would but there was no way anyone was getting past him and this door.

“... You and what army?” Lucifer mocked. The lights to the whole building turned off. Emergency lights turned on causing a dim glow, Lucifer glanced up confused as the Cell doors opened. Men and women came out of the cells slowly tossing the collars that had opened away. Lucifer and his men glanced around in fear as they were surrounded by unrestricted Supers. 

“ _ This  _ army.” A man growled as his eyes glowed, Lucifer panicked as the men and women lunged at them. Castiel handed Dean the baby and pushed Dean’s wheelchair out of the room. Everyone taking the chaos for a chance to escape. 

“Wait Cas!” Dean hesitated to look back towards the direction of the man that had helped him early. “We need to go back! That man that helped us in your cell, I think he’s-”

“No time, you are human and there is nothing but angry Supers,” Castiel yelled over the chaos. “We need to get you safe!” Dean knew he was right. They bolted down the hall in the chaos as people welcomed their new freedom. Moving towards the exit, Gordon came out from one of the halls.

“Did it work?” Gordon asked the group as they kept running past. 

“Let’s go!” Charlie grabbed her dad’s arm happily all running towards the van. Everyone who took a seat did. The others got into the back of the van, Gabriel happily moving to hold Sam as Gordon started to drive away. Dean curled into Castiel’s arms as Dean curled into Castiel in the backseat. Dean closed his eyes for a second exhausted from his injuries and all the chaos. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened waking up in the bed familiar to him, they were back in Gabriel’s house. Dean blinked noticing Castiel sat beside him holding the sleeping Atlas on his chest. Castiel was reading a newspaper just relaxing for what felt like the first time in forever. Dean couldn’t remember a time he noticed Castiel reading a newspaper. 

“Good morning,” Dean mumbled as Castiel turned to look at him giving him a soft smile. Castiel put the newspaper down to hold Atlas close and kiss Dean. Dean leaned up kissing him softly. Atlas stirred only slightly as Castiel slowly laid back down to keep the small baby in the cutest onesie. His hands curled under him and his little mouth opened and slightly moved in a suckle as he slept. 

“Good morning.” Castiel eyed him as Dean snuggled into his arms softly rubbing Atlas’s back. 

“I think this is the first morning in a while you have been so calm,” Dean stated. 

“Well, with all the Supers released. There’s no longer a Daycare.” Castiel beamed as Castiel showed the article. “Apparently, us releasing the Supers has caused a chain reaction. More and More Daycares are falling to the Supers we released and all Supers are being released.” 

“Good,” Dean stated as Atlas softly twitched in his sleep. Dean touched his cheek before he paused softly remembering something. “...Cas, I’ll be back.” Dean stood as Castiel blinked at him confused. “I want to check something.” Castiel hesitated to see him go alone but watched his mate dress and walk away.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel eyed the Daycare holding himself. The building was abandoned, it was deemed unsafe to go to. This is why in the return they were met with only the main road blocked off with police cars, so they went to a side road. 

“Why are we here?” Gabriel asked as Dean held his cane walking towards the Daycare. 

“Just...want to see something,” Dean stated as Gabriel eyed him before he nodded following Dean inside. Dean had convinced him to come with him back to Daycare. He said something important was left behind. Said he really needed it. Gabriel wasn’t sure what Dean could have left. 

Dean and Gabriel walked into the empty building. Gabriel taking in the silence of the building. There were signs of blood scattered in different places. Gabriel was grateful to not see any dead as Dean got to one of the cells. Dean moved to the closed-door peering in, Dean seemed to smile gratefully before he pulled the unlocked door open and held the door open to Gabriel. Gabriel paused wondering why Dean wanted him to go in. Gabriel took a step towards the door seeing an older man curled into the corner talking to the small mouse in his hand. 

“I didn’t think he would still be here.” Dean breathed relieved. 

“Dean, who is this?” Gabriel asked confused as Gabriel took in his deeply scarred face. The man’s hair was unkempt as well as his beard. He whispered to the small mouse in his hand. 

“Bess, it looks like we have company.” The man whispered looking to the door. When he paused looking at Gabriel. Gabriel blinked in surprise from the warmth and recognition on his face.

“Did...you just call her Bess?” Gabriel choked recognizing his mother’s name as the man stood placing the mouse on the bed as tears slid down his face. 

“G-Gabriel?” The man whispered as tears filled Gabriel’s eyes. “I-... Is that my baby boy-?” Gabriel bolted into the man’s arm just sobbing in a mess. Collapsing in his father’s arms, Gabriel held him sobbing with so much happiness and relief. Dean smiled softly watching them allowing them to enjoy their reunion. 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Almost a year later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean smiled down at the one-year-old in the crib. He was standing to greet his mother from the lowered crib. Atlas bit at his fingers just beaming up at his mother so excited to be noticed. Dean reached into the crib scooping up the baby who squealed. Dean pulled him into a bunch of kisses which the baby giggled loudly. 

“Mum!” Atlas called as Dean eyed his little boy. The little boy was starting to look more and more like Castiel daily. “Boo!” 

“Boo!” Dean booed him back snuggling into the baby as Dean wheeled himself towards the kitchen. Castiel was just finishing setting up for Atlas’s first birthday. Dean eyed the design of Ice creams everywhere. Which happened to be the baby’s favorite treat. Dean blamed himself for his ice cream cravings while pregnant. Castiel smiled reaching out to take the baby who giggled happily, being tossed up lightly.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Castiel cooed in a baby voice as the baby squealed. 

Dean smiled watching them to even have made it this far. Without the fall of the Daycare and the freedom of the Supers. It was still hard for Supers. The wounds left from the discrimination were still there but...things were slowly getting better. Supers were free to live. The government abandoned the idea of Daycare after the fall. Losing track of the Supers and gave up all attempts. They were free. Castiel was free. Now they were just able to live their lives. 

They lived in their own house now, on a plot of land that Gabriel bought for them. They were able to go back to their normal lives...for the most part. Castiel threw up Atlas one more time but instead of falling back into his arms...he was floating. Atlas giggled as his father still learning to fly had to jump up and down trying to bring the baby down. Atlas knew this and loved to make his father scramble. 

“Atlas!” Castiel laughed trying to jump up and grab him. Dean sighed with love, his hand moving to the small baby bump Dean was starting to sport. Dean was pregnant with their second child, a welcomed surprise Dean found out after not having a heat for a bit. Castiel found out on Valentine’s day and was over the moon at the idea. 

A knock on the door made Dean turn to look. 

“Doors open!” Castiel laughed as Sam pushed the door open, Gabriel walking behind him carrying their daughter Bessie. In honor of Gabriel’s mother, She didn’t look like either parent more, happily sporting the same brown hair as Gabriel, Sam’s green eyes, and the CUTEST button nose.

“Bess!” Dean laughed as Bessie suckled on her pacifier, Gabriel happy to hand over his daughter to Dean who squished her with snuggles. 

“Uh oh, Atlas! Is that Uncle Sam!” Castiel laughed as Atlas squealed seeing Sam glancing up at the baby. “He’s coming to get you!” Sam beamed floating up and snatching the baby from midair, landing on the ground Atlas snorted at Sam’s tickles. 

“Happy birthday, buddy!” Sam cooed to Atlas as Jess burst through the door happily.

“SUP, BITCHES!” Jess yelled as Charlie laughed following into the house after her. Charlie was happy to greet Gabriel and Dean as Jess B-lined to her brother. 

“How was the honeymoon?” Sam asked as Jess wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Honeymoony,” Jess stated before taking Atlas and kissing him, taking him away from the father. Dean was just waiting for Castiel and Dean’s parents to show up to start the party. 

“How is your father?” Dean asked as Gabriel smiled happily.

“He’s doing well,” Gabriel stated. “Currently living in an assisted living home, but he’s doing great. He’s actually starting to relearn how to live on his own.” 

“That’s great.” Dean smiled, impressed.

“My father may not be able to live completely on his own but we hope he can relearn a bit before coming to live with us,” Gabriel spoke. “With the brain damage from the collar explosion, he’s got years of living to unlearn from his confinement but he’s learning so fast.”

“I bet you are excited to have him home,” Dean stated.

“Completely,” Gabriel stated. “Bessie and I visit him and Bess the mouse daily. He showed me he could write his name. The doctors never expected him to be able to have the ability to write again. He kept joking it looked like a two-year-old wrote it.” Dean laughed happily Gabriel’s father was doing well when Gabriel spoke. “So...What do you think you are having?” 

“Oh, gosh,” Dean spoke, taken back, moving to touch his belly. “I don’t know.”

“I think it’s a girl!” Castiel called as Atlas was brought over by Jess to play with Bessie. 

“There’s only one thing I care about my baby having,” Dean stated as Gabriel looked at him curiously. “...Happiness,” Dean stated smiling at Castiel from across the room as Castiel smiled softly at him. “...and I know they will have plenty of that.” 

  
  


**The end**


End file.
